Divergent No War
by Divergent24-7
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if there was no war. Everybody's still alive, other than Al. Read as Tris and Tobias have a life together, one most Divergent raiders want them to have. I know this plot is used a lot but I wanted to give it a shot. I will post one to two chapters everyday! I hope you give my story a chance. Warning: FOURTRIS FLUFF AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

TRIS POV:

"Do you think a hug would give away to much?" Tobias questioned.

"You know what, I don't care anymore." With that i stood up from my chair and smashed our lips together. I pulled my hand around his neck winding it into his short, dark brown hair, and my left hand resting on his cheek.

I can feel the stares we are getting, as a few of the starring crowd around us fall silent. To soon he pulls away and I can tell he can sense the stares too from the redness that's creeping into his cheeks.

Not many people care to acknowledge us though, due to the loud cheering for the initiates, but I do notice my friends faces. In particular, Christina's.

"HOLLY HELL! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN AND WHY WAS I NOT NOTIFIED!" she screams at me, almost loud enough to out scream the cheering Dauntless around us. Her face was contorted with anger at me for not telling her when she told me about Will right away. I know I have a lot of explaining to do.

I look back up at Tobias, who still has his arm wrapped tightly around me. However he is not looking at me but at one of his friends, Zeke, who is looking at Tobias in a way that screams the words, 'WHAT THE HECK MAN!'

I lean forward and whisper in Tobias's ear, "I think we both have some explaining to do."

He turns his head, eyes finding mine once more. Slowly he drops his hands off my waist and walks in the direction of the furious Zeke.

I turned back to Christina who ran up to me leaving a still, frozen in shock Will standing by himself. She roughly takes my hand and yanks it toward the doors. I look back just in time to catch Tobias's eyes on me with a look as if he were sorry. The door is then slammed in my face and Christina drags me deeper into the hallway, seeking somewhere private.

**So this is the first Fanfiction I have ever written and I hope it is a good first chapter. This chapter is short because it is kind of like a sneak peak of what is to come if I get some views. So I've posted this story on some other fanfiction websites and on instagram so i have 70 chapters already written out. All I need is for you guys to review what you think about it and if I should continue on this website and if so then I will post two to one chapter a day. If I get five reviews my tonight I will post one more chapter today! So review!**

**~Divergent24_7**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

TOBIAS POV:

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." I tell Zeke as I approach him. I'm positive he is pissed, we have been friends since our initiation.

"Hell ya you do." He glares at me.

I sigh, "Can we just talk somewhere more private?"

He starts to walk back out the door, heading towards our apartments.

"Do you want to go to my apartment?" I question. He just shrugs and walks to my front door. I unlock it and walk in, placing my shoes by the door. Zeke follows doing the same thing. I place myself on the couch in front of the TV, that I never use, while Zeke sits right in front of me on the coffee table. We stare at each other for a while before I give in and ask, "Why are you so mad about this!"

He just stares at me longer, not speaking a word. I decide this is my time to tell him everything that had happened between Tris and I.

_PAGE BREAK_

I have just finished telling Zeke the story. His eyes have softened a little bit throughout it but harden again when he questions, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Tris and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone because we didn't want anyone thinking that her rank was because she was, 'sleeping with her instructor'." I tell him, "The ranking was all her by the way."

"Wait you _slept_ with her?!" Zeke asks, obviously not noticing my sarcastic tone.

I put my head in my hands, mentally face-palming. "No Zeke!" I yell pulling my face back up looking at him as his face softens.

"Oh sorry," he says, "I guess it's okay then..."

"Alright well I'm going to go see if my girlfriend is done being chewed out like I was." I tell him as I politely motion for him to get out of my apartment, me quickly following him but heading in the opposite direction.

TRIS POV:

Christina doesn't talk to me until we saftly enter the dorms.

"WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" She screamed at me, totally defeating the purpose of going somewhere private.

"Between stages two and three, but I kind of liked him before," I explain truthfully, "Just please calm down. I'm probably going to have a headache by the time we are done."

"YOU MEAN FOR SURE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE A HEADACHE! TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!" She yells.

"If I do will you calm down?" She nods her head vigorously.

And so I tell her. I tell her where our first kiss was, I tell her how I slapped him, I tell her almost everything but what was in Tobias's fear landscape. Even though she almost pushed me to tell her.

In my defense she is really persuasive and convincing. Anyway, by the time I finish all of the story her mouth is hanging wide open and I think her eyes are going to fall out of her head.

"I can't believe you are going out with our instructor..." She trails off almost as if she is daydreaming about him.

"Hey Christina," I wave my hand in front of her face, "I'm pretty sure you have your own boyfriend to daydream about."

"Oh sweetie, Four's hot and all but totally not my type." She reassures me. "Now Will on the other hand..." And there she goes again.

"Chris. Hey, Chris. Christina? CHRISTINA!" Finally she snaps out of it looking at me all confused as to why I would rip her away from her daydream.

"WHAT?!" She yells back.

"I'm going to go see Four, because I'm pretty sure he is getting screamed at by Zeke." I try to hold in my laughter as I think of Zeke yelling at the almighty Four, as if anyone would have the juts to do that besides me, though hopefully I will never have to.

"Kay bye." Chris says. I walk out the doors smacking straight into a muscular chest. I look up and smile.

**So tell me how you liked it! I know I said I wanted five reviews but I'm fine with two I guess. Two for the second chapter and five for the third. So once I get five reviews I will post again! So go ahead and review! **

~**Divergent24-7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

TRIS POV:

"Oh sorry." He apologizes, "I was just coming to get you."

"Oh, how did you know where I was?" I smirk, rising both my eyebrows.

"Um, I didn't think you would go to _my _apartment to talk to _Christina _about our love life..."He trails, chuckling. "I don't think you have anywhere else to go."

"Oh...ya."

_Well now I feel stupid._

"So do you want to go to my apartment now? You don't get yours till tomorrow." He asks.

I nod and he leads the way. Tobias grabs my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I hesitate, feeling the Dauntless stare at us in the hallway. He loosens his grip on my hand.

"Are you okay with this?" He asks, squeezing my hand once.

"Ya I'm fine, just not used to it in public." I say. He speeds up a little. finally we arrive at his apartment, he unlocks the front door and starts to go inside.

"Well are you going to join me?" He asks, plopping himself down on the leather couch.

"Sure." I agree steeping into the apartment closing the door behind me. I go over to were he is sitting and sit right next to him, so our thighs are touching. I look at the blank TV, not wanting to look into his eyes and lose myself. I'm still afraid of what i want. I can feel him staring at me as I start to get self conscious.

_Why does he even like me? I'm not pretty. Nowhere near beautiful. He could have any girl he wants, but why me?_

"Tris what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." He tells me.

"Nothing I-I just don't understand why you like me...I'm not even pretty." I mumble the last part so quiet I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't hear me.

"Hey. Tris, look at me." When I refuse to look he lightly takes my chin in his hand turning it so that I'm forced to look at him. I begin to get lost in his deep ocean blue eyes. "No you're not pretty. You're beautiful. Not only are you beautiful but you have a beautiful personality too. You're brave, You're selfless, you're smart, you're kind and honest. You're everything I dream of being. I look up to you Tris. I'm sure many others do too. You're the only person who can make me smile when you walk into a room, heck you are the only person who can make me smile at all. I plan on keeping you forever. To be honest, I think I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Tris. I can tell you don't believe it, but I sure as hell do..." he pauses and takes a deep breath before saying the next part. "Tris, I'm in love with you."

**Ohhhhhhhhhh! He loves her! Well I mean of course he does :) Anyway I know these chapters may be a little boring but trust me it gets better. So if I get a total of 10 reviews (so five more) by tonight I will post again tonight. But if not then I will just post the next chapter when I get 10. I will tell you all that I am in school which means I can not post during the day but I can later. ;)**

~**Divergent24-7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

TOBIAS POV:

I did it. I sucked it up and said it. I can't read her face though. It has confusion, bliss, happiness, and scared all in one look. The thing that makes me the most nervous is that she looked away. She won't look me in the eyes, like earlier.

_Did I say it to early? Did I make the biggest mistake of my life? Will she ever look at me again?_

"Please say something." I plead, nervously.

She looks up at me, right in the eyes putting both her hands on my face. She leans forward and lightly brushes her lips on mine. She pulls back opening her eyes again looking into my relieved ones.

I put one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, hooking two fingers behind her ear. I bring our lips back together, slowly opening my mouth sliding my tongue across her lower lip, asking for permission. She opens her mouth, granting my wishes. Our tongues battle for dominance and, of course mine wins. She allows it though. I slip my hand that was on her hip, up her shirt to the small of her back, my hand tingling from touching her skin. I can feel her hand go all the way up my back, taking its time on the tattoo of Dauntless and Abnegation. Once her hand finally reaches its destination, my hair, my shirt is as good as off, so I break our kiss only for a millisecond, slipping my shirt off in on quick motion.

She places her trembling hands on my chest while I continue to kiss down her neck. Once I reach a soft spot behind her ear, I lightly suck on it, with open mouthed kisses. I pull back when I hear a quiet moan come from her mouth. She comes over and straddles me, pulling both her legs around on both sides of my thighs. I examine the spot I sucked on and sure enough there is a bruise.

I chuckle slightly thinking about how mad she will be tomorrow when she has to stand up in front of most of Dauntless community to choose her job. But I quickly pull that away from my head and focus on now. I pull her towards me kissing both her ravens like I did when we were on the train. She moves my head back up so that she can kiss my lips again.

I can feel how bad she is trembling right now, so I pull back. She slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath out.

"I'm sorry." She says, tears pooling in her eyes of concern.

"It's alright, we can stop now. We have gone far enough." I sooth her. She gets off me, grabbing my shirt off the floor, quickly running off to the bathroom. I watch her close the door, confusion probably clear on my face.

When she returns all she is wearing is my shirt. It goes past her butt to about mid-thigh, and my eyes skim over her legs. When I look back at her face, she is blushing. I smile as she takes the shirt bringing it up to her nose, taking a deep breath in.

"Why do you do that?" I ask.

"Do what?" She questions sniffing my shirt again.

"That." I clarify pointing to the shirt. She looks confused and then realization flashes across her face, suddenly blushing again.

"Oh um..." She hesitates, "I like the way you smell. It reminds me of safety."

"Oh alright then. Now what am I supposed to wear?" I ask smiling.

"Well we are in your apartment, maybe if you got your fat butt off the couch, you could just walk into your room and get another shirt." She says smirking.

I gasp, putting my hand over my heart in fake hurt. "I'm not fat."

She lightly laughs, "Or just stay shirtless, I don't care." she grins mischievously at me.

"Are you asking me to _stay_ undressed Tris?" I rise both my eye brows a smile spread wide across my face.

"Oh shut up." She mumbles laughing.

**So I hope you liked it. I decided not to do the review thingy because nobody wants to review. I will update and continue this story for those of you who like it. I really do like reading your reviews though, they always make my day. Anyway review and I will post again tomorrow! :)**

**~Divergent24-7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

TRIS POV:

Tobias and I sit on the couch talking, kissing, and cuddling. I have been thinking hard about how he said the 'L' word.

_Do I love him? He told me he loves me. Should I wait until I'm sure? Or make him happy and say it now._

I decide I should wait. I mean I think he forgot all about me not saying it back because of our make-out session.

Currently I'm on his lap, while he has his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I'm resting my head on his shoulder, and that's when I see the mirror. In the reflection is Tobias and I. I smile at how cute we are, me on his lap.

I can see his eyes travel from me to the mirror I'm looking at. I look at us searching for flaws but can't seem to find any. Except when I look at my neck and find a large sized 'love bite'.

"Oh my god..." I trial off standing up walking over to the mirror. "What is that?"

I look over at Tobias and he just stares at me. And that is when I remember when he kissed my neck. I was so embarrassed when I let that moan slip out that I guess I didn't even notice.

"Dang it! TOBIAS!" I yell.

"Ya?"

"Did you _have_ to do that?" I point to the mark on my neck and he smiles, chuckling a little. "This isn't funny! I have to sleep in dorms where every other initiates sleep. I have to walk in there and they are all going to see it! You couldn't have done this when I at least had my own apartment." I yell. He just keeps on smiling. "Why are you still smiling?!"

"Because I think you're cute when you're mad." His smile gets wider.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yell again, running after him. I finally catch him in his bedroom, tackling him the the ground.

"Tris! It's okay! You can stay here tonight." He offers.

"Fine." I say getting off of him, plopping down on the bed. He stands up grabbing his pillow walking towards the living room. "Where are you going?"

He looks back at me," The living room so I can sleep."

"You don't have to. I mean y-you can sleep in here with me." I hesitate. "Only if you want to."

"Okay." He climbs into the bed next to me, wrapping both his arms around my body. We turn off the light taking one more glance at the clock. It's 11:00.

I begin to fall asleep, but before I'm all the way under I can hear his whisper, "I love you, Tris."

**So I decided to write another tonight just because I was bored, and because you guys were so awesome with the reviews! See what you get when you review! ;) Anyway tell me if you liked it! The first couple of chapters will be about them getting used to their lives in Dauntless together so they may be a little boring! I promise they will get better and more suspenseful! Review please! :)**

**~Divergent24-7**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

TRIS POV:

I wake up to a pair of deep blue eyes. I look back at him moaning as I turn and look at the clock that reads 7:00.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" I question.

"About five minutes." He tells me. I pull on a shocked face even though he knows I don't mind. "Don't worry all you were doing was talking in your sleep." Now I have a real socked face. "I'm just kidding, calm down. You don't talk in your sleep."

"Wow okay, way to make me hyperventilate." I mutter, "I've got to go talk to Christina and the job ceremony is in an hour so I have to go."

"Alright. Don't leave in that though, I think you would get a lot more questioning if you do. More so than with the 'love bite'." He chuckles.

I look down at what I'm wearing and see his long t-shirt. I quickly go and change into the clothes I wore yesterday. Then I leave but not before giving his a peck on the lips, good-bye.

When I get to the dorms most people are gone. Luckily Christina stayed. Not so lucky, so did Peter.

I grab Christina's arm making her jump because she had her back turned to me.

"Jesus I thought you were Drew or something coming back for revenge!" She shouts.

"Sorry I just really need to talk to you. But seeing you are already ready and I'm not, can we do this in the bathroom." I ask partly wanting to go in there because of Peter. He's looking at us with curiosity. She nods quickly.

We walk into the bathroom silently, closing the door behind us. I start to brush my teeth and put on a little bit of make-up when Chris asks me, "Why weren't you here last night?...and why are you wearing the clothes you wore yesterday?"

I don't say anything and her eyes pop open. "Did you sleep at Four's?!"

"Ya...but we didn't do anything, just talked." I say.

"You know that's most peoples code word for sex." She says raising both her eyebrows.

"Christina. We. Did. Not. Have. It." I say like im explaining it to a kindergartner.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you. But really, what's wrong?" She questions.

"Four told me he loved me and I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him." I say not going into detail about the kiss, that was more like a make-out session. "I pretty sure I love him, it's just I don't know if I should say it too. Should I tell him I love him? If I do I'm really committing to the relationship." I explain as best I can.

She looks at me with a motherly smile, "Tris, if you love him tell him. I can tell you so by the way you both look at each other with pure love. I probably would have noticed during Initiation if it wasn't for me dealing with Will and my own love life." She states.

"Okay thanks for the advice Chris." I smile, as we walk out of the bathroom, to see Peter standing next to the bed closest to the bathroom.

"So Stiff, I heard you only got in by sleeping with Four. Smart move, if you knew you wouldn't make it without him. I should have thought of sleeping with Lauren." He says while side smirking. He gets up from leaning against the wall. "Didn't think you had it in you, Stiff."

"Shut up Peter we all know you would have slept with Lauren for free." Christina retorts, I stifle a laugh.

Peter just rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, as if the words Christina said didn't effect him.

I turn to Christina and mouth 'thank you', while we follow Peter out the door, heading towards the Pit for our job ceremony.

**So I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier, I had a huge important volleyball game today. I'm loving the reviews! Keep it up! Tell me if I need to fix something, I do something in my writing that annoys you because I will try to not do it again! The chapters to come will get more exciting! Please review!**

**~divergent24-7**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

TRIS POV:

I walk into the Pit where tons of chairs are set around a large stage, which is really just a big mass of rock. A list of jobs are posted on a clear, see through glass. The ranks are on another piece of the glass next to the job one, first place, or me, gets to choose a job first. I also notice, in small print, next to our names is a number. I guess it to be our apartment number, which if it is than I'm in lucky number 47, right across the hall from Tobias.

I take my seat in front along with the other initiates. Everyone takes their seats and I focus on Eric and Tobias taking stage.

"We will start right away with Tris choosing her job. Also the number next to your name is your apartment complex number, and if you don't like the apartment you got, blame Four, he choose them." Eric announces into the microphone with a bored tone. As I stand up to tell them I flash a quick smile at Tobias for choosing my apartment to be right next to his. I'm sure he got what I was trying to say with my eyes because he smiles back.

"I choose to work at the tattoo shop with Tori as my mentor." I yell so that Eric can put my name next to Tattoo shop worker.

"Okay come get the key to your apartment." Tobias says holding the key out to me. I go up and grab it from him, our hands lightly touching, giving me shivers.

Tobias smirks to me, then Eric ruins our moment, "Your sure you don't want to be Dauntless leader?" He still sounds bored.

"Nah, I'm good." I say hopping of the stage, for some reason I'm feeling more confident. Almost as if my mind finally processed that I actually made it into Dauntless, not just that but also first in my class.

"Alright next up-" Eric continues with all the initiates, me tuning out everything but what my friends and Peter choose.

Uriah - Dauntless leader

Marlene - nurse

Christina - beauty shop worker

Will - control room

Lynn - fence worker

Peter - (surprisingly) fence worker

And the rest I don't care about so all I do is stare into Tobias's amazing blue eyes, deciding on when I should tell him I love him.

After the ceremony I walk up to Tobias. "Hey can we got to your apartment?"

"Sure." He says, looking at me in question. He leads the way to his apartment, both of us silent the whole way.

**So I know this is kind of short. And I'm also aware of how many days it has been but I plan on posting two more tonight to make it up to you guys. I'm so sorry it took this long but I will make it up to you! All I want is two reviews because I didn't get one last chapter and I was hopping for at least one every chapter! I still promise to post two more tonight! Please review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

TOBIAS POV:

I lead her to my apartment, not making conversation. I can tell she is nervous about something, but I have no clue what about.

We arrive at my apartment walking inside calmly. I close the door behind me carefully looking at Tris. She is facing me staring into my eyes. She takes one step forward, closing the distance between us, than joining our mouths. At first I'm so unprepared I don't kiss back until I clear my head, as much as I can with Tris kissing me, and return the kiss.

I turn her towards the closed door, pushing her gently against it. My hands travel up her shirt to find her bare stomach. Hers are doing the same but go further up. Once again my shirt is pulled off and she is putting her hands on my naked chest. She stops kissing me, resting her forehead on mine.

"I love you." She whispers unsteady.

I can feel my heart rate kick up as she say those words. I'm sure she can feel it too.

"Say it again." I whisper back.

"Tobias, I love you with all my heart." She says more confidently.

"I love you too." I say before kissing her with so much passion I feel like my heart will obliterate.

We kiss until we need to breath which felt like hours. She spends the night again saying she will get the rest of her stuff and put it in her own, new apartment tomorrow. I agree and we both fall into a dreamless slumber.

**I'm going to post another one tonight! I hope you like this chapter, the next one is eventful! Please Please Please review! Love you all!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

5 months later...

TRIS POV:

All has been well. Tobias and I are still going strong. I started my tattoo job four months ago. Tobias isn't training initiates anymore, he said he just didn't feel up to it this year, and I didn't really want to either.

Yesterday I stayed at Tobias's and he told me that he wants to take me on a date tonight, of course I said okay. Currently I'm getting ready, hair, make-up, and clothing are being done by Christina.

"So why do you think he asked you on this random date?" She asks.

"I don't know...maybe because he loves me." I say rolling my eyes. I mean why else would a guy ask a girl on a date?

"Okay! Well personally I think he wants to talk about an important subject, and is buttering you up." She states, making me a little nervous.

_Tobias wouldn't propose this early, would he? I know I'm not ready, definitely because I'm still only sixteen. he is eighteen though, what if he doesn't want to wait._

"Tris?" Chris asks waving her hand in front of my face, trying to wake me from my thoughts. she raises both her eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Sorry just thinking." I respond.

"Alright, well I'm done." She says looking at me with a worried expression. I probably have a nervous face, she was a Candor so she can read me like a book. One of the only things I hate about Christina.

She helps me stand and then we both walk over to the long mirror on the inside of the bathroom door. When I see myself, I give the satisfaction to Christina by gasping aloud. I just can't believe I can actually look the way I do now.

I'm wearing a black dress that is open in the back, and goes to about mid-thigh. I have three-inch black high heels, black earring studs, and my blonde locks are curled into perfect ringlets that flow to the small of my back. I also have nude eye shadow on, with eyeliner, and the appropriate amount of mascara. I definitely don't look as bad as I usually do.

I say bye and walk out the door and meet Tobias at the train tracks. he is wearing a nice suit with a tie.

he turns around from facing the train tracks. His eyes pop out of his head and he stutters out, "W-wow Tris you look...I mean you just look..." I smile as I figure he's at a lose of words.

"Pretty? I know." I say with a twirl and a laugh because I know it probably isn't true.

"No you are beyond pretty. Beyond beautiful even." He says still staring.

"Well you don't look to bed yourself." I walk up to him grabbing his tie. Its black with gray stripes. He smirks at me.

I pull his head down, not as far as usual because of my three-inch heel. We kiss till we hear the train blowing by.

Once on the train, I snuggle up into his body while he rests his arm around my waist.

"I like you in those heels, I can kiss you easier." Tobias tells me, while I laugh. We keep talking about random stuff, while he plays with one of my curls.

We arrive at the place I don't know. It just looks like a forest, but he pulls me out of the train cart and into the trees. That's when I see it. The big clearing. In the middle is a table with two chairs. Candles are placed all around giving me a passageway to the table. The part of the lush grass that is not being blocked by candles are very green. I love it, absolutely love it.

"Oh my god, you did this all for me?" I ask and he nods. " I love it! I love you!"

I turn around giving him a huge kiss. "I had some help from Christina and Zeke." He admits. I smile, so Chris did know about some of this.

We take our seats and our meal has already been put out. As we eat we make small talk, nothing important though. After we eat he takes my hand and we go sit on a bench that is set up right next to the candles.

"Tris I have something to ask you." He says nervously, I nod for him to continue, really nervous myself. "I was wondering if you would...I don't know...move in with me?"

I don't even hesitate to answer, "I would love to Tobias!" I give him a long passionate kiss.

"Thank you so much Tris, that means a lot. We can get your stuff tomorrow, although you practically already live with me." He says and I chuckle.

"If this is what you did just to ask me to move in with you, I can't wait till you propose." I laugh, and as does he.

"You will just have to wait and see." He mumbles like he already has it planned out.

**So I hope you like this! I stayed up like way past when I am supposed to for you guys! Please review! Love you all! Btw I did not have time to edit so sorry if i did something wrong! Review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Start of it All

1 year 7 months later (I'm sorry for the really big time skip, but I have my reasons)

TOBIAS POV:

I'm running around like a mad man. First I had to buy the ring. Then I had to set everything up. It's taken a long time but I know it will all be worth it.

Tris lives with me, we work everyday, except for Sunday and Saturday, and don't buy a lot of stuff so I have a lot of money saved for this special occasion.

We know sometime in the past 3 or 4 months I turned 20 and Tris turned 18. I know we are both really young but I just can't call her my girlfriend anymore. She seems so much more than that. I love her with all my heart and I hope and pray she says yes.

By the time I finish setting up everything, I only have 15 minutes till the date starts. Christina has been working on Tris, in Tris's old apartment, which we use for storage. She promised not to tell Tris what I was planing to do. The only people who know are Zeke and Christina.

I hear a knock on the door right when I finished putting my tie on. I open the door to see my beautiful girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, hopefully, standing in the doorway.

"Wow Tris you look amazing. Beyond beautiful." I smile remembering how I say that to her all the time. I can see the blood rush into her cheeks.

"Thanks." She says. "You look great too."

"Thanks. Alright are you ready to go?" I ask taking her hand in one of mine and checking to see if I have the ring in my pocket with the other hand.

She nods and we walk out of our apartment. We make it to the train tracks and jump on. We sit and talk and kiss in the train till it's time to get off. I bring her to the base of the Ferris wheel we climbed two years ago. I smile at the memory. That was the first time I realized I loved her.

There is a picnic set up below the Ferris wheel. We sit down on the blanket and I open up the basket. Inside there is Dauntless cake, hamburgers with ketchup, utensils, a candle with matches, and a small flower in a small vase. I set the flower on the blanket along with the candle lighting it up in only one try.

We eat our food and I'm getting so nervous that I can barely talk.

Come on Tobias get a grip. She's going to notice and question you. I tell myself.

After we finish I pull her into a hug whispering, "I love you." Into her ear.

"I love you too." She says. I place a kiss on top of her head and back away a little bit packing everything up.

That's when it starts.

The Ferris wheel turns on and she watches its lights glow in the night sky as it spins. She is hypnotized, so I take this as my chance, quietly dropping the first note and making a run for it.

**So I found a way to make writing these chapters take a shorter amount of time so I promise to post every single day unless I say otherwise in the chapter before. All I need in return is one quality review per chapter! The next chapter will be a lot of Fourtris! So in other words review! **

**~Divergent24-7 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Proposal

TRIS POV-

I watch the Ferris wheel in awe. It's so pretty. The lights charge colors and the carts move around the wheel. I turn around to ask Tobias how he did that without pushing a button, if he got someone to do it. When I turn, nobody's there. I look around in shock.

What the heck. Would he just leave me?

That's when I see the small piece of paper and a rose. I pick it up and unfold it.

It reads:

Dear Tris,

I know I just left without warning but don't worry. Here's a hint: 360 degrees of horses. Love you.

Love, Tobias

I think about this. 360 degrees of horses? I turn around 360 degrees. I don't see anything until something catches my eye.

The carousel. Of course, he wasn't saying turn 360 degrees he was saying that the horses are in a 360 degree circle.

I run up to the carousel and look around it. That's when I see the rose lying next to an all black horse with a few chips in its paint. I pick up the rose and the note reading it.

Dear Tris,

Good job on figuring out my riddle see if you can figure out this one. Hint: the ride is fun and the jump is exhilarating.

See you soon, Four xoxo

I fold the note and grab the rose with my other hand. At first I think of zip lining, but Tobias has never been zip lining so I guess that's not it. I jump off the carousel ready to think.

Then I hear a cranking noise. I turn back to look at the carousel and see that it's moving. The light blare like the Ferris wheel, glowing in the night sky. I smile. That's when it hits me. The trains. He must want me to go somewhere further.

I run up to the train tracks and see that the train has stopped. That's weird the train never stops, only Max can control that. I try thinking hard about which cart to jump in. Then I remember that he wrote the nickname Four instead of Tobias, so I decide to check cart four first.

As soon as I jump on the fourth cart the train starts again and in the very corner of the cart is a single rose and another note.

I pick up the rose and put it in the hand with two other roses. I unfold the third note reading it carefully.

Dear Tris,

Hang in there I will be there soon. Here is the next hint: jump were you took you first jump of faith.

With love, Tobias

I have to think hard about this one. Where did I take my first jump of faith? Was it when I jumped onto my first train? That wasn't fateful or risky though. I don't figure it out until the train passes the familiar roof tops.

When I jumped of the train and onto the roof, over a big gap. I quickly jump onto the roof. In the middle of the roofs is a rose and a note. I pick up both and read the note.

Dear Tris,

Hint: where it all started.

Love, Tobias

That's all it said. I immediately think of the net. It's where we first saw each other in true light.

I take a deep breath and let myself fall down into the net. I pull myself off the net and see another rose and note. The note read:

Dear Tris,

I'm sorry to keep you waiting but you're almost done. Hint: where you found out the truth.

Love, Tobias

The fear landscape room, where Tobias told me all his secrets. I sprit all the way there. I get inside the room and see the same I always see.

I open the note:

Dear Tris,

This is your last one then you can see me again. Hint: first kiss

Love, Tobias

Well this is an easy one. I run as fast as I can down the narrow path to the place we first kissed.

When I get there I see Tobias standing at the end of the trail, right by the rock we kissed at. I see he is holding four roses while I hold six. His smile turns into a large grin when he see's me.

"Hello Tris." He greets.

"Hi." I say as I finally approach him.

He looks me straight in the eyes and he starts with a speech. "Tris, I love you with all my heart and I know you do too. When you fell into that net I knew my life was going to be changed forever. This journey I took you on was to parts of our lives that I love and will cherish. I don't deserve you Tris but you love me anyway. I want to be yours forever and for you to be mine. I want to grow old with you and spend every morning waking up to your beautiful face. I have never been truly loved by someone. My father nor my mother truly loved me, and as a broken man I thought that would be my life, to never be loved. But now that you are here, you healed me Tris, you healed me. My love for you is so much it could last an infinite amount of lives. Your love for me is enough for me to feel full." That is when he gets down on one knee and holds out the flowers and a ring in a box in the other. Tears are dripping down my face now. "Tris will you take these flowers and add them to your six to make the perfect ten we are?" I shakily take the perfect red roses from his hand. "And will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I'm crying now. I love him so much. But are we ready for this? Are we to young? In Abnegation they have to wait until their late 20's or early 30's. But I know I love this man in front of me and I will never love anyone as much as this. So I say the simple word, "Yes."

He takes my left hand, which had now dropped all the notes onto the ground, and puts the ring on my finger, both our hands shaking.

**So this chapter is a little longer and I got a review so I decided to update in the morning! Remember one good review = one update! I hope you liked this chapter with Fourtris! I will post again tonight! Please Review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: That Night (this chapter is the one all about there night and there first time so WARNING IT GETS SEXUAL! I DON'T WRITE ALL OF IT BUT I WILL GO PRETTY FAR! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

TRIS POV-

I stare at the ring in awe after he puts it on my finger. I'm engaged. I can't believed it. I look up and Tobias is standing there watching me look at the ring.

The ring has one very large black diamond and two smaller gray ones on the both sides of the black. The band is silver with an engraved 4+6 on the back. It's simple but that's how I am and what I like, simple.

Now all we are doing is standing here, staring into each others eyes. I feel like I'm drowning in his deep blue ones, and I can't just stand here anymore. I need him, I want him.

I take a few slow steeps towards him, till my body is up against his. I go on my tip toes and he bends does. We share a passionate kiss. When I pull back for air he kisses down my neck stopping and sucking on my sensitive spot. I moan, causing me to blush. He either didn't hear it or heard it and didn't care because he continues.

I lean forward and whisper, "Tobias I want you." He stopped kissing me, looking up and at my eyes. He's trying to see if I was telling the truth. I make a quiet nod attempting to tell him in really want him. He grabs my left hand and plays with the ring with one of his fingers. We climb back up the path and when we get to the top we quickly turn in the direction of the apartment.

When we arrive at the apartment we say nothing but take our shoes off and our jackets. As soon as I have my shoes off and he has his off, he grabs me, pushing me against the wall. We start to kiss again.

I can feel him gently nibble on my lower lip, asking for entrance. I tease him and keep my mouth shut.

"Triss..." He whines. Then kisses me again doing the same thing, but this time I allow entrance. I search his mouth while he searches mine. While we are kissing I realize out of instinct my hand has traveled all the way up his back, pausing on Abnegation and Dauntless tattoo, then finally it reaching his hair.

I drop my hand, because he was wearing a suit and tie, having already taken off the jacket, and I gently take off the tie. He allows me to and I throw it across the room.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, him holding my butt for support. We are still kissing only broke it once when I took the tie off. We continue to kiss like this as my hand finds the first button on his shirt. Quickly I unbutton the rest and slip off his shirt.

He then moves away from the door and brings me to the bedroom. We lays me on the bed climbing on top of me. We continue to kiss as he slowly zips down my zipper to my dress. Once it's all the way down he slides of the sleeves, leaving me in my bra. He gets it to slide all the way down and onto my ankles. I kick it off so I'm just in my bra and underwear.

He flips us over so I'm on top now, never braking the kiss, until now. He slowly trails his kisses down my neck and to my three ravens. He kisses each one and then trails it back up and finds my lips.

My hands are shaking really bad by now I'm so nervous he's not going to like what he see's, but If I'm doing this we both are, so I

lower my hands and start to unzip his pants. They slide off easily leaving him in his boxers.

He takes his hand and runs them up my back from where they were at my hips. They reach the back of my bra and he slowly starts to unclip it. Now my whole body's shaking. He stops noticing my shaking.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispers in my ear. He's so kind to make sure. "I'm kind of losing my self control so if you don't want to do this we have to stop now. It's all right if you don't want to. I understand." He says.

I shake my head. "I want you Tobias. I want you."

So he proceeds to unclip my bra sliding it of my shoulders so my chest is bear. I blush madly as he looks and stares. He looks back up into my eyes and kisses me again. In between kisses he whispers, "beyond beautiful." In my ear. As we continue I can feel my own self control being lost as his is already gone.

**So yes this is kind of sexual, and yes they did do 'it'. Btw I'm sorry if this isn't really how it happens in real life I have never been even kissed before so I wouldn't know. One good review = one update, even if that means I update four in one day!**

**~Divergent24-7 **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Awkward

TOBIAS POV-

I wake up to something lying on my chest. I look down and see Tris. The blankets cover up to our waist and she's lying with her back facing the ceiling, her face lying on my chest. I can tell I'm naked and she is too.

I turn and read the clock careful not to wake her. The clock reads 6:00. We have two hours until both our work start. I plop my head back down on the pillow, rubbing my fingers in small circles over her back.

She moans once and I can feel the goosebumps underneath my fingers. She looks like a true 18 year old when she sleeps. I love that. I watch as he back and chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

As I keep drawing circles her eyes gradually start to open. Soon enough I'm staring into her gray-blue eyes.

"Morning beautiful." I say.

"Morning handsome." She says, he breath tickling my skin.

"Work is in two hours." I state.

"Alright well-"

Knock knock knock

"Uhhh!" She yells, "just a minute."

"I don't know if I can wait a minute! We have to talk about...you know, before you go to work!" Christina yells from behind the door.

We both jump out of bed as she begins to jiggle the door knob.

"I have her a key a few weeks ago!" Tris whisper yells.

We both scramble to get clothes on and by the time I have my boxers on, and she has her bra and underwear on Christina's opening the door. I run into the bathroom as fast as I can leaving Tris in the bed room under the blankets she jumped under.

"Are you laying in bed alone naked? What the hell?!"

TRIS POV:

I know Tobias can hear from behind the door so I try to say as little as I can. "I'm wearing a bra and underwear, Christina." I say.

"Well where are all your other clothes then?" She questions. I don't answer and she looks around the room. "OMG that's them on the floor! My god, there's Four new suit too." She looks at me in a questioning way. "Did you two have sex last night?"

"Umm no." I say biting my lip. Blood rushes to my cheeks when she gives me another look.

"Did you really just lie to me?! I told you right away the first time me and Will did it! Now Tris tell me, did you and Four have sex last night?" she asks.

"Yes." I whisper very softly.

"What?" she says leaning in. "I couldn't hear you."

"YES AND IT WAS AMAZING NOW GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" I yell.

She giggles, "I knew it."

I give her a hard shove and push her out of the room. Before I close the door she says, "So I'm guessing you said yes."

"Ya obviously." I say closing the door in her face. Tobias walks out of the bathroom blushing even though he didn't have to say anything to her face.

He looks me up and down and that's when I realize I'm in just my underwear and bra. I blush madly and go over to the drawer with my clothes in it. I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and he kisses the top of my head.

"You know I've seen you naked before. And you know I think your beautiful. Stop trying to hide yourself. I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say and we kiss one more time, then get ready for the day.

**THANK YOU FOR READING! So I will post again right now because I made a promise and didn't stick to it. **

**Next Chapter: A moody Tris? *shocked face* (- that is a new thing I am starting, I will always give a idea of what the next chapter will be about)**

**Question: What is your favorite fandom? (answer in reviews) **

**I will be asking you guys a question after every chapter and I need at least two reviews on the question and or chapter and I will update again! Please review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Two weeks later...

TOBIAS POV:

Tris has been acting weird lately, eating a lot, but mostly cake, and have had a stomach ache for a few days now. Personally I think is from eating so much cake. Not only that but she snaps at me a lot and refuses to go to the infirmary.

I had finally got home today from work, late, due to a late start. I had to help Tris when she threw up at 4 in the morning. I held her hair back while she threw her juts up. She went back to bed after that and didn't go to work at all today.

"TRIS I'M HOME!" I shout from the door.

"OKAY GOD! YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" She yells from the kitchen just a room over.

"Oh sorry didn't know you were in the kitchen." I reply in the sweetest voice I can manage.

"Alright."

"I brought you cake." I say placing it on the counter.

"Awwww thanks I love you!" she says running up to me grabbing the cake while kissing my cheek. She runs into the bedroom to eat.

I'm so confused. I thought she was mad at me... I go into the bedroom to see she is leaning over holding her stomach with an untouched cake on the bed.

"What's wrong Tris?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine. Just a stomach ache, trying not to puke right now." She mumbles.

"Maybe we should take a walk by the infirmary and while we are there we give you a little check up." I state.

"I swear Tobias, if you ask me to go to the infirmary one more time, I will leave you." She threatens, so seriously it hurt.

I stare at her in shock, she's willing to leave me? She has never threatened that before.

TRIS POV:

At first I'm so mad at Tobias I want to slap him, like I did during initiation, for asking me again but after I see the pain in his eyes, and now I feel bad. I would never leave him, I was just being moody.

I straighten out from hunching over. Tobias looks pretty upset, and shocked by what I just said to him. Well I did just tell him I will leave him, I would be shocked if he told me the same thing.

"Tobias." He doesn't respond. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I love you." I say.

I pull him into a hug. "I love you too Tris, so much." He whispers into my ear.

"I'll go talk to Marlene. She's a nurse." I say and he nods his head.

I exit the apartment walking down the hallway to the apartment Marlene and Uriah share. I knock three times, and Uriah answers.

"Oh hey Tris." He says.

"Hi, is Marlene here?"

"Ya she's back th-" He doesn't even get to finish before I run into there living room to see Marlene sitting on the couch. Before I know it, I can feel bile start to fill my mouth.

"Marlene...I'm sick." I say as fast as I can before I run into there bathroom to puke. She comes in and holds my hair up, while rubbing my back gently.

"Okay how long have you been puking?"

"Four days now." I say after I'm done throwing up. I use the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the rest off my mouth. I sigh.

"Do you know if you have eaten anything that could have made you sick?" She asks sweetly.

"Four think's it's because of all the cake I've been eating. I just can't help it though, I feel as if I need it." I explain beginning to stand up.

"Okay anything else. Perhaps you've been eating more often? Having other cravings? Fatigue? Mood swings?" She questions, her tone changing to one of a nurse.

"...all of the above. I snapped at Four today and threatened to leave him. That is not at all like me." I say hesitating at first because she's making me nervous.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

I don't answer right away, having to think deeply about this. All I know is that it's been past a month, and usually I'm right on time. Doesn't that mean...no I can't be...can I?

"Alright, I will take that as, not in a while. And I know this is kind of personal but when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" She asks. I blush madly, besides the point.

"Uhh, two weeks ago. But we have only ever done it once." I whisper, now certain where this is headed.

"Okay I want you to take this, pee on it and tell me what the results are." I stare down at the pink box with the words, Pregnancy Test, written in bold.

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! My computer crashed and I didn't have another! BUT GUESS WHAT?! I GOT A MAC BOOK PRO! so yes I will be able to update more and this time for sure! Again sorry for the long wait! Remember with me 1 review = 1 update! So please review! **

**~ Divergent24-7**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

TRIS POV:

I sit on the bathroom floor in Marlene and Uriah's apartment, waiting for my pregnancy test to either have two bars which mean I'm pregnant on one bar and I'm not.

After five minutes I get off the floor shaking, grabbing the test from the sink.

Positive.

I'm actually pregnant.

That's when I start to cry. Tobias and I only did it once! I know a few people who try over and over again but get nothing. I decide I want to ONCE and I get pregnant!

How is he going to react. Will he be mad? Will he be happy? Worst of all, will he leave me?

I hear a knocking at the bathroom door and then Marlene's sweet voice saying, "Tris what was the result?"

I slowly open the bathroom door, tears still streaking my face. I hold out the test and she takes it. She study's it then looks up sympathetically. "Oh Tris I don't know what to say." She says, pulling me into a hug. I cry silently into her shoulder.

How could my life change so drastically by one little sign, on one little test? Not only mine but the ones I love around me, tobias definitely included. We aren't even married yet, and now I'm pregnant.

"I have to tell Four." I say, and before she can do anything else, I run out of their apartment and in the direction of mine.

When I get to our apartment I just knock on the door instead of using a key. He opens it. "Tris you know you have a key ri-" but he stops when he see's my tear stained face. He pulls me in for a tight hug, closing the door as he walks backwards into the apartment.

"Tris what happened? Are you sick? Will you be okay?" He asks concern clear in his dark blue eyes.

"Tobias I have to talk to you." I stop him ready to tell him everything, but I just end up breaking down into a fit of tears.

"Tris, what happened." He asks once more.

I shake my head through the tears, silently telling his that I am unable to speak. He just nods and brings me over to the couch, snuggling my body closer to his. He kisses the top of my head.

"I-I…" I begin but can't go on because the nerves overtake me. Nerves that he won't want me after I tell him.

"Shh, Tris take your time. Just know that whatever it is, I love you no matter what." He reassures me, most likely thinking I'm ill.

I nod my head in response.

After about an hour of me and him just sitting on the couch not talking, him playing with a few strands of my hair, I finally calm down.

"Do you want to talk now?" Tobias asks taking advantage of my calmed state.

"Yes." I say. "Can I ask a few questions first?"

"Uh.. sure."

I start by asking, "When do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you want to is fine. Maybe in December." He states.

"Okay and have you ever thought about…h-having kids?" I ask stumbling but trying to not make it seem like we are for sure.

"I've never really thought about it why? Do you?" He questions me, his hand continuing to play with my blonde locks as if none is a big deal.

"W-well I just have to tell you..." I say but stop because I'm so nervous.

"Hey Tris you can tell me anything you know." He says really concerned.

"Tobias I'm...I'm pregnant." I spit out, so fast I can barely understand myself.

I can see the gears in his head, turn, as he processes this. He's staring straight ahead and his hand has stopped playing with my hair.

"Tobias?" I ask. He doesn't respond, so I try again, "Tobias, please say something."

"Tris. Are you okay?" He asks quietly because I've started to hyperventilating from all the horrible thoughts I think he's thinking, that are going through my own mind.

"Ya...I'm fine, I just didn't know how you would react." I say tears slipping, out of my eyes, I quickly wipe them away with the back of my hand. "I thought you might leave me." I whisper mostly to myself.

"Tris I would never leave you. I'm just shocked. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you." He says his arms pulling me into his tighter.

"I love you too but what do you think about this?" I ask.

"I don't know. Do you want to keep he or she?" He question.

"Of course I do...I just don't know what you want."

"Tris I love you and I will love this baby, okay?" He calms me. He places his hand over my stomach. "We can keep him or her is you would like, it just means we are going to have to rush a few things normal couples would take their time on."

"Alright."

With that he releases his hand from my belly and pick me up bridal style, while he stands up from the couch. He carries me into our room lying me gently on the bed. I watch as he walks to the bathroom and closes the door just enough so it's left open ajar. He only does that because of his claustrophobia problems, and considering the bathroom is a small space, I don't blame him.

I get of the bed and take my shirt and pants off, grabbing one of Tobias's old, long shirts from the closet, sliding it over my almost naked body. He walks back out just as I lay back down and have placed the covers over me. I marvel at his shirtless body for a few seconds until he lays in bed with me, covering himself with the blankets. I lean back into his body and I feel his arms snake around my waist, as he kisses my head.

"Goodnight baby." He says rubbing his hand across my stomach. "Goodnight Tris."

"Goodnight Tobias, I love you."

"I love you too."

**So as you can tell I did get a review! Two in fact! Keep it up!**

**Next Chapter: Tris as a pregnant person! **

**Hope you liked this chapter, remember one review = one update! Although I will not be able to update again to night, how many reviews I get on this will reflect on how many updates tomorrow! Please review!**

**~Divergent24-7 **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Fight

2 months later

TRIS POV:

I have a normal sized baby-bump, to where if you saw me you might just think I'm a little over weight.

Tobias and I haven't been at our best. He goes to work at 5 in the morning, long before I wake up and have a puking session. Then he gets home at 8 going to bed early so he can wake up early. We barely talk and when we do I usually end up snapping at him. He also hasn't gone to any of my check up's, claiming he has work.

I'm not aloud to work because of my pregnancy even though I'm only two and a half months into it. I mostly talk to Christina, which is causing her to talk less with Will, so I try not to as much. Christina told me I should have a long talk with him about it but I'm really nervous.

Today he still isn't home and it's almost 12 midnight. I'm super mad at him. I'm going through this whole thing by myself when he promised to help me.

Finally thirty minutes later he walks in with the clear smell of alcohol on him. He was out drinking.

"What the hell!" I say standing up from my spot on the couch. He knows when I curse I'm mad, I almost never curse. "You were out drinking while I was at home waiting! Not to mention I thought you were bringing dinner home!" I shout.

"Sorry, Zeke asked to go out to get a drink because he wanted to talk to me. I agreed." He states like it nothing. Like he doesn't understand what's so wrong about leaving your pregnant girlfriend at home while you're out drinking.

"Tobias I'm sick of you not being home for me. I've been waking up without you, puking my juts out. Then I have Christina bring me breakfast, lunch, and almost always dinner. On Mondays it your job, your job to get me food. Guess what today is! Monday! I haven't eaten anything since one! I'm pregnant, Tobias! With your baby!" I yell.

"Ya well I never asked you to get pregnant, did I?! I DONT EVEN WANT THIS BABY! I HATE IT! IT RUINED OUR LIVES!" He shouts so close to me I feel like he might hit me.

"Well if it ruined your life then I ruined your life too. And I thought you said you would love it!?" I yell back, confused by his sudden outburst.

"WELL I LIED!" He shouts.

"Fine! I'm not giving this baby away, if you don't want it then you don't get me either!" I yell starting towards the door. I saw his face soften a little like he was turning back into the Tobias I used to love, but I keep walking. I'm about to grab the door knob when he grabs my arm.

"Tris, please, I didn't mean-"

"Don't. Save it. You're just like Marcus." I spit, tears pooling in my eyes. His grip loosens as soon as I say this. I rip my arm away for him, placing it on my growing stomach. Before I leave I slide my engagement ring off my finger, throwing it at him. I slam the door in his face running down the hallway, crying.

**I'm sorry! I know this is short but the next one will be longer! remember one review =one update! I hope you liked this one!**

**Next Chapter: Tris's and Tobias's reactions to this fight! **

**love you all and thank you for reading! Remember I don't own setting or characters, just the plot...ish. All rights go to Veronica Roth, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. **

**~Divergent24-7**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**TOBIAS POV:**

"You're just like Marcus." She spits. My heart is now shattered. I didn't mean to say that. I was just drunk and still am. She throws the ring I got her at me, making it clear we are over.

As soon as the door shuts I have a panic attack. What am I going to do without her? She's everything to me! I need her! Now all she thinks of me is that I'm Marcus. My horrible father. That's why I didn't want to see her, every time I looked at her swelling belly I would think about our kid in there. _What if I turn out to be just like my father. _ Thats the one thought that kept me from coming home for Tris, I was nervous, scared of what this baby would turn me into. But now that Tris really just left me, even in my drunken state I know I was wrong.

Now I am my father. Tris hates me and thinks I am Marcus, the horrific person I had to grow up calling my father. I could see it in her eyes. The same look my mother had when my father would beat her.

I can feel the tears running fast down my face. I go into the bathroom and wash my face, then I run out the door to the training room. I just need to get out of this place. When I get there, I don't bother wrapping my hands to keep them from getting harmed, I just walk straight to the punching bags and begin to punch. Every punch is like another blow to me, my thought travel off to Tris and how much I love her. Then my thoughts travel to how she left me, and then to Marcus.

By the time I'm done with punching bags, ten of the bags have broken and fallen to the floor. I'm sweating like crazy so I decide to go back to the apartment and think about any way I could possibly get Tris to love me again.

When I get to the apartment, I get out my key from my pocket and open the door. I walk inside and look around, for some odd reason it looks empty. Thats when I realize, it really is empty, all of Tris's stuffs gone. She really did leave me. She really doesn't love me anymore. I run into the bedroom to see if she left anything at all, a note or something. I don't see anything. Even her pillow is gone.

That's when I start really crying. The last time I cried I was being beat by my father the day before my choosing ceremony. All I want to do right now is jump into the chasm. I just can't handle it anymore, I let her go and she will never love me again. It's clear. I am a coward.

That's when I see the small note on the dresser, that I have no clue how I missed it before. It reads:

Dear Four,

This is Christina. I came by to get all of Tris's stuff. How could you do that to her! Your such a dick! She doesn't want you to try and find her or for you to talk to her ever again. You will never see your own kid either. I thought you were good for her but I guess not. I'm helping Tris move into another apartment far away from yours. I hope you have a horrible life. Goodbye.

Christina

**TRIS POV: **

**Right after the fight...**

I go to Christina's first, ready to tell her everything. I knock three times like I always do. She answers right away. When she see's I've been crying she doesn't say anything just pulls me into a big hug closing the door. I cry into her shoulder soaking her shirt.

"Tris what happened?" She asks quietly. I can hear the bedroom door open.

"Christina what's going on." I hear Will's voice yell from the hallway one over.

"Will, please go back in the room we are having girl talk!" She says rather snappy.

"Okay okay. No need to be rude." I barely hear Will mumble, then their bedroom door shut again.

"Now Tris tell me what's wrong." She says soothingly rubbing my back.

"Four and I broke up!" I say as another sob rocks my body.

"Oh my god. What did he do?" So I tell her the whole story, and when I finish she has a pure look of astonishment. "Tris...thats horrible."

I just nod my head back at her in agreement, because in all reality, I'm still pregnant with is kid and I know somewhere in me I still love him.

"Chris, I don't want to be a single mom." I bawl into her shoulder again, barely able to get the words out, as that statements reality slaps me in the face.

"Shh Tris, It's alright, you will have us, Will and I will help you get through this." she whispers soothingly. "I have to go somewhere but don't worry I will be right back." She says as she gets up and leaves quickly.

I wait about thirty minutes, sitting on the couch trying to calm myself with no luck, until I can hear her knock on the door breathing heavily. I get up and open it slowly. Christina is standing there holding all my stuff, in garbage bags, in her hands, even my pillow.

"Oh...umm thanks Christina...for getting my stuff." I sniffle, wiping a few tears away.

"Tris, I'm going to send you to Zeke's until we can find you a new apartment far away from him okay? I already talked to Zeke." She tells me coming into the apartment to set a few things down.

"Alright." I get up, grab a few objects that Christina brought, while she grabs the rest, and we walk in silence to Zeke and Shauna's apartment.

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! one review = one update, or as fast as I can update front that one review! **

**Next Chapter: The aftermath.**

**Please review! Thank you for actually reading this! Love you all! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

One month later...

TRIS POV:

I don't eat much at all. Maybe, if I feel okay, I'll eat one meal a day. I spend all day either crying or throwing up. My stomach has gotten bigger and to the size you can tell I'm pregnant but not that far along. Christina and Zeke are worried about me, the are convinced the babies going to die. Today is the day of my monthly check up, and Christina had offered to go with me and I, reluctantly, agreed.

"Tris we need to go." Christina tells me. I'm currently lying on the couch crying, like almost everyday. "It's been a month and you haven't eaten much at all. All you do is sit around and cry and stress. All this can't be good for the baby!" She scolds me.

"I just can't believe we aren't together anymore Chris. Even if I did want to get back together, he wouldn't want that. I broke his heart. I called him...Ma-...something horrible." I stop before I say Marcus, because she doesn't know who he really is.

"Okay, well we need to go and find out how that baby inside you is doing." She says. "To be honest, I worried about your baby Tris." She tells me and helps me stand up, leading me towards the door.

We walk to the infirmary and wait in the waiting room. After five minutes Marlene, my nurse, calls out my name. Me and Christina walk into the white room, me lying on the papered bed, and Christina sitting in the chair the father would usually sit.

"Would you please lift up your shirt Tris so I can put this on and we can check up on that beautiful baby?" Marlene asks nicely. I slowly lift up my shirt stopping right below my bra line. She spreads cold gel on my stomach. She takes her wand, or stick, and places it on my growing stomach.

I can see the little being on the screen, it's heart beat is slow but still there.

"Tris how are you feeling?"

"Okay." I lie, but as soon as I say that I think of how this baby is part Tobias. I can feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. I can tell Marlene notices but doesn't say anything about it.

"You seem pretty skinny for a pregnant girl…" Marlene states raising both her eyebrows.

"Ya, no kidding," I hear Christina murmur. "_Is that what not eating does to someone_? Oh...wait...I already knew that." She says glaring at me, using a sarcastic voice in parts.

I just look down and fiddle with my thumbs, while a single tear excapes my eye.

"How much do you eat and drink on a normal daily basis?" Marlene asks.

"About one meal a day...maybe none. I drink normally, but always water." I state still not looking up to meet the unimproving looks from everyone.

"Tris your baby already has a weak heartbeat. If you don't start eating...it will die." She tells me softly. "Christina also told me how you stress everyday on how Four's doing. Stress is also bad for the baby." At the name I can feel another tear seep out and I quickly wipe it away.

I try ignore her because I don't know what to say, so I ask, "When will I know what gender it is?"

"Tris you will never find out if you don't listen to me and eat. If you do we should find out in about the fourth month." She tells me.

"Okay." I say, pulling my shirt back down and hopping off the bed.

TOBIAS POV:

I still can't believe that she really left me. I haven't heard from Tris in a whole month and I've sunken into a state of depression without her. I've tried everything I could to find her, and I think I'm finally giving up.

One time I think I was close until I ran into Christina, she yelled at me, saying Tris is doing better without me and that she doesn't want to see me. She told me that Tris didn't want me in her or my own child's life ever. That night I went home and just bawled into my pillow, like a coward.

I just can't do it anymore. The last thing she said to me was that I'm that monster. That I'm my father. I would rather die then be him, or like him in any way. But I am, to Tris, and that's the only person I wanted to convince I'm not.

She will never talk to me ever again. I haven't talked to anyone in a whole month and only eat a few times a week. I never leave my apartment. I can't take it anymore. I want to die. I want to jump into the chasm. And I can. I mean...what else do I have to live for? Christina even said I will never talk to nor see her or the kid ever again. Might as well, I'm a coward already.

So, I grab a paper and pencil and write my last letter:

Dear Zeke,

Please let Tris know I'm so sorry for everything I did, including this. Give her all of my life savings please. Tell her I never stopped loving her. I would never hurt her and I'm sorry for leaving. I never wanted to. Give everything I own to her she deserves it.

Love, Tobias

I decided to keep it short and sweet. He probably is on Tris's side anyway so he won't care.

I grab the note folding it and run towards Zeke's, sliding it under his door. I sprint down the hallway as fast as I can, towards the chasm. When I get to the chasm I see someone I never thought I would have to again.

TRIS POV:

I finally get back from the appointment, after a long thirty minutes worth of lecturing. I walk in the door plopping down on the couch, Christina following. Zeke walks in from the bedroom.

"How was it?" He asks.

"Good, I guess. We will find out the gender next month." I say. I try not to look into their eyes. They would see all the sadness mine fill with. I never want them to see how badly this hurts. Every time I think about the baby, I think about Tobias.

When I look around the room I blankly stare at the front door, thinking about how my life is going. I can faintly hear Zeke and Christina talking to each other in the background as I stare at the door. Then all the sudden a paper comes sliding under the door, catching my sight, and I can barely hear footsteps sprint away.

I get up and start towards the small piece of folded paper. Christina and Zeke have stopped talking now, watching what I do. I go up to the paper and bend down grabbing it. Inside it reads:

Dear Zeke,

Please let Tris know I'm so sorry for everything I did, including this. Give her all of my life savings please. Tell her I never stopped loving her. I would never hurt her and I'm sorry for leaving. I never wanted to. Give everything I own to her she deserves it.

Love, Tobias

As soon as I finish reading it a million thoughts flood my mind making me unable to think clearly. I attempt to think straight again and focus. There will never be anyone more perfect for me than Tobias, but can I just forgive him? All I know is that I can't let him do this. I dart out the door without telling Zeke or Chris where I'm going. I run towards the pit when I see Tobias and Marcus talking by the chasm.

**So I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the reviews! One review = one update, or as fast as I can I will update after that review! **

**Next Chapter: Tobias and Marcus go head to head! **

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

TRIS POV:

I hid behind the rock out of sight from both Tobias and Marcus. I guess Tobias just got here because I can hear him say, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see my son is that so bad?" Marcus spits back. I swear if he gets physical with him I will kick his ass.

"You're lucky it's night time and nobody's around, _Marcus_ because I would have killed you right now." Tobias growls, spitting out his name like he had just used a bad word. I'm proud Tobias is standing up for himself finally.

I can hear a smack and I look around the corner to find Tobias trying to get off the ground his cheek bright red, a little blood seeping through a cut. "Don't you talk to me like that you, good for nothing, son of a bitch!" Marcus yells pulling his hand back for another.

I spring into action throwing my arm around my stomach, hopping out from behind the rock and straight into Marcus's blow, allowing him to hit me. I fall to the ground, hard.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shouts at me. I don't say anything and look up at him. "Oh it's just you, Beatrice."

"Don't ever call me that and don't ever talk to me! You don't deserve to live!" I yell at him getting up, stumbling over my own feet, Tobias looking at me in shock.

Marcus is about to hit me again, I close my eyes, ready for the painful slap but don't feel it. Instead I hear a loud bang as something falls to the floor. I open my eyes and see Tobias on top of Marcus beating him unconscious.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU! I DON'T CARE WHERE WE ARE BUT I WILL KILL YOU! AND NOW YOU KNOW I'M CAPABLE OF IT TOO!" He gets off his almost unconscious, bloody body.

I can now feel a little bit of blood running down my face now from the hard hit. Tobias stands next to his father looking at me with so much hurt and love in his eyes _I_ want to cry.

"Tris...are you okay?" His voice is soft and concerned. I nod my head, not trusting my words. All I have is a small cut on my head nothing else.

"Can we talk?" I ask my voice almost cracking at the end.

He nods his head in response motioning for me to lead the way.

TOBIAS POV:

Tris and I walk away leaving Marcus unconscious on the floor. She leads me to our old apartment which I unlock. She walks in and sits on the couch hands folding over her stomach.

I stand next to the door not wanting to do something she doesn't want me to, and mess this all up again.

"You can sit down Tobias." She says her voice cracking on my name. I sit in the single chair by myself unsure if she would want me to sit with her.

I can see tears spill out of her eyes as I sit down. She places her head in her hands crying into them. I want so badly to hold her and tell her it's okay. But I can't, we're not together anymore. Instead I stand back up going to the paper towels, and getting one damp.

She let's go of her face and I hand her the wet paper towel and say, "It's for the cut on your head."

She nods placing it against the small cut with a steady blood flow. The towel soon turns red and I get her another. After a little while it stops bleeding. I'm not in the mood to attend to mine at the moment, though I can feel blood coming down my face

We sit in silence until I break it, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know...us." She says weakly.

I nod. Neither of us speaking again, me waiting for her and her waiting for me. After about ten minutes I give up on waiting for her to say something.

"Tris, I'm really sorry for that night I didn't mean anything I said. I love you so much. I really do care about this baby and I want to go to every check up and hold your hair when you puke and everything. I was being stupid and was just nervous about being like Marcus. I'm so sorry. I hope you know that...even if thats the only thing." I say in one big breath, mumbling the last part.

I can see her staring at my chest. Confused, I look down and there lies her engagement ring tied to a necklace I placed it on.

"You kept it?" She asks in astonishment, still quiet.

"Yes...it just made me feel like a part of you was still here. You took everything, even your pillow, so I had nothing else." I say honestly.

"Oh." Is all she says smirking slightly.

"Ya." I mutter, taking the ring off of the necklace and holding it in my hand, memorizing every grove in it, every bump of the 4+6 in the inner side of the ring.

"Tobias..." She struggles for the next words, and gets them out shakily, "d-did you almost try and...kill yourself?"

"Oh..." I say looking down. "I didn't know...why you where down there in the first place. I assume Zeke was the one who told you?"

"No. I have been living at Zeke's." She mutters looking down at her thumbs.

She has moved on. And to my best friend. How could they do this to me?! If anyone I would think she would go for Uriah after me. It would be easier to kick his ass. But Zeke is stronger. And I thought Zeke was dating Shauna…?

"Oh...I-I didn't know." I say quietly, trying not to show my anger and sadness.

"It was nice of him to take me in. Chris said I should stay there to hide away..." She states trailing off at the end.

"From me, ya I get it. It's better then what I thought you meant." I mumble the last part.

Clearly she heard because she asks, "and what was that?"

"I might of thought you had started dating him...just for a second though." I respond quietly. She burst out laughing, slowly stopping when she see's my face.

"I'm sorry. I thinks that's funny. If anything I would go for Uri next...if I still haven't gotten over you." She says. "Plus both Uri and Zeke have girlfriends. Marlene and Shauna! No I would never date them I promise."

I let her finish her little ranting session. I smile slightly at the part when she said she would never and that she still haven't gotten over me. So I go bold and say, "Hopefully, I was starting to think you are just going for older men."

She laughs again. "Ya the astounding two years different is huge isn't it."

I smile. "Yes it is."

She stops laughing, suddenly and we both fall silent.

"Why did you do it though Tobias?" She questions softly looking up and into my eyes with her amazing blue-grey ones.

"I don't have anything left Tris. Why would I need to live, if all I do during my life is suffer...I never told you this but, before you came to Dauntless I had decided I wanted to leave here and join the factionless. The day I was leaving, Max caught me, but he didn't even know what I was doing. He had pulled me aside and asked me to train the Transfers. I decided to, just because I wanted that last rush of energy when I fight or do anything training wise. That's when you came, and the night after we were on the Ferris Wheel, I changed my mind. I wanted to stay and get you, get you to love me, and I thought that maybe I could make something out of this." He gestures between us. "Yesterday, I was headed towards Zeke's apartment, to ask him how you were doing, or if he knew where you were, when I ran into Christina. She told me that you never wanted to see me again, and that I was never aloud to talk to or see our child. She said you had moved on and was doing better without me. That's when I decided that my life didn't matter. Going to the Factionless wasn't going to stop the pain of not seeing you…"

TRIS POV:

I stare at him with tears free falling down my face. It would have been my fault if he had jumped, just like Al. It's always my fault it seems like. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I wasn't there, if he had givin' that note to someone else, or not even written it. I just can't take it anymore. No matter how mad I am I can't just let my own kid grow up without a dad. I need Tobias to survive myself, I'm just about dieing of starvation.

Words just come flowing out of my mouth now, saying, "Tobias I miss you. I miss you so much. Marlene says the baby will die within the next month if I don't start to eat more. I don't eat because I miss you. I love you and want you. I want you to help me with this baby, and help me raise him or her. Please I know I made a big mistake. I know you could never be like Marcus and I'm sorry for saying that. Please take me back." I beg, which is very unlike me, I must really want him back.

"Tris I know. I miss you too and I want all those things. You have nothing to apologize for, I'm the one to apologize. I'm sorry for saying those things that night. I promise to never drink again. I want you back. I want this baby. So I know this is the second time and we are just getting out of a break, but would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks, hands shaking slightly, and he pulls the necklace off his neck, kneeing in front of me with the same ring out in one hand.

I smiles slightly, _he actually wants me back, and as his wife. _And now my smile is only getting bigger, "Yes, for the second time." She says. He laughs and I stand up from the couch while I lay my lips gently on his lips, feeling like my whole world was turned back around.

**This is the longest Chapter yet! Btw I did make a new story about Tobias and Tris in High School, but I promise this will be my main focus! Remember one review = one update! **

**Next Chapter: Tris and Tobias admit what happened to their friends!**

**Review please! I promise I read all of them and I love them! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

TRIS POV:

I wake up with Tobias's arms wrapped tightly around me and my stomach. I'm using his chest as a pillow because I don't have one. I can hear someone knocking at the door so I gently move Tobias's hands off me and I stand up without waking him.

I stubbles to the door with sleep wanting to over take me, and I open the door to see Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Shauna.

Crap I forgot to tell them...

"What the hell Tris! We have been looking for you since last night I got the rest of them this morning! We have been looking for hours!" She yells in my face.

"Me and Four had a long talk and we made up. I had forgot to tell you. You guys can come in and I will make breakfast, but I want to talk to you in private. Just let me wake up Four." I say, pointing to Chris to tell her I need to talk with her. They all nod in agreement walking in and lying on my couch and floor. I go into the bedroom closing the door behind me.

"Tobias. Wake up." I whisper in his ear. He looks up at me and moans closing his eyes again. "We have company..." I say.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"I forgot to tell them that I made up with you and they were searching for me all last night so I want to make them breakfast for them." I explain pulling on his arm like a little kid pulling his parents towards the toy stores.

"Alright." He says getting up and putting a shirt on. We walk out and everybody stares at him in silence.

"Guys can you please losses up a bit I did make up with him." I say.

I soon as I say that Uriah says, "Okay but we still got your back if you ever need us." He says, and I give him a look. "Okay, okay just saying." He rolls his eyes.

"Chris, can I talk to you alone now?" I ask waving her on towards the bedroom. She follows me close behind.

When the door is successfully closed, I turn around and face her, though I'm not the first to speak. "What the hell. Why would you get back with him!?" She yells to my face.

"Christina, this was not your decision and I feel I chose wisely. Did you even read the note?" I ask seriously glaring at her in the process.

"No I didn't, Zeke did, and after he read it he didn't let me see it until he had ripped it to shreds. I had yelled at him and then we both set of to find you, this place happening to be the last place I would ever suspect." Christina states judging me with her eyes.

"Well if you knew what that letter said you would understand. Plus, we were both a mess without each other. I came come to the conclusion that we need each other. This child," I say gesturing towards my swelling stomach, "is his also, not just mine…That reminds me Chris. Why in gods name would you tell Four those things? I'm better off without him, that he can't see his own kid and that I had moved on, when I so obviously had not!"

"I thought I was helping you, but if you don't need my help then whatever!" She screams, throwing her arms up in frustration. Christina turns around walking out the door, not giving me one last look.

I groan and enter the living room where everyone else is, just as she walks out the front door and slams it shut. Will hops up from his seat and goes running after he out the door. I ignore it and look around at everyone. No one has seemed to notice, to soaked up in their conversations to realize that members of the party have left. The only one who saw was Tobias, who is now staring at me in confusion.

I mouth to him, _Tell you later. _He does a quick nod and I announce, "I'm making pancakes!"

Everyone yells and slams on the table with their closed fist and I start to laugh. I go to the kitchen and get to work.

After I made breakfast and we are finally eating, everybody has loosened up on Tobias, even cracking jokes with him. I laugh at the jokes, and wonder about what my future had to hold.

**One month later...**

We never did find out what happened to Marcus he just left. I guess he woke up and exited Dauntless. I wish we killed him while we had the chance because I feel like he's planning to kill me. Tobias promises to protect me though.

Christina and I had made up from our fight last month. When Will had chased after her, he had convinced her that the fight was being fought for a meaningless cause. That what she had done, and the choices I made were already done and we could do nothing about that. The following day she came and apologized for the things she said. She even apologized to Tobias who accepted it.

Currently we are in the waiting room, waiting for Marlene to come out. Today I get to find out if my first born is a boy or a girl! Tobias wants a little girl who looks exactly like me. I want a little boy who looks like Tobias.

Tobias's grip on my hand tightens as Marlene walks up and calls out my name. We walk into the room me lying in the bed, thats wrapped in plastic, and pulling my shirt up like usual. She puts the gel on my stomach while Tobias takes a seat next to me, on the other side of the bed then Marlene. I feel his fingers lace with mine as Marlene gets her monitoring stick and rubs it across my belly.

I look at the monitor listening for his or hers little heartbeat. When I hear it I smile. I have been eating a lot more and Tobias forces me to even when I don't want to, but have to. I can see a big smile spread across Tobias's face as he listens to the heartbeat too.

"Can't we find out the gender?" I ask Marlene.

"Oh umm let me see...yep I know what it is!" She exclaims, a big grin spreading across her face. "You want to know right? You don't want it to be a surprise?"

"Ya I'd like to find out. It's still a surprise, even if you tell me now, just won't be a surprise later. But, what do you think Four?" I ask making sure he wants to know too.

"Yes I would like to find out." He states smirking a little.

"Alright well...it's a boy. Congrats!" Marlene says happily, pausing for dramatic effect in the middle.

My smile gets bigger. That's what I wanted! I want a little baby boy who looks just like Tobias. I can see Tobias smiling widely as he places a kiss on my growing stomach, after Marlene whips of the gel.

"I love him, I love you." He tells me in a hushed voice so only I could hear.

I smile looking at him. He has pure happiness and love in his eyes.

"Do you want the picture of the progress so far right now?" Marlene asks.

"Yes, we would love one." I smile at her wanting to hold the picture and just look at it. She hands me one fresh of the printer. I smile up at her pulling down my shirt and jumping off the bed. I grab Tobias's hand and we walk off, but not before saying thank you.

**Sorry this one is a little shorter...but I will try to get another one out tonight! one review = one update(well as fast as I can from that first review!)**

**Next Chapter: Tobias POV and he builds ****nursery...**

**Please review! and thank you to all who actually spend their time to read this and also review! I promise I read all of your reviews! I challenge you to comment on every chapter! Love ya!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

A few weeks later...

TOBIAS POV:

I honestly am really nervous, not only that I'm going to be a horrible father but also that the kid will hurt Tris when she goes into labor. I hate seeing Tris hurt, in anyway, especially ways I can't help. She has grown bigger and now is clearly pregnant, know by any random person. I work but I don't stay there for that long. We eat breakfast, I get time off for lunch with her, and dinner.

I have to make sure she eats because she's not always hungry. I help her when she throws up in the mornings. Every once in a while she will snap at me but she will apologize right after and I know it's just the hormones, so I don't get mad.

Today I am finishing the nursery for our son and I made sure that Tris didn't know about it. I'm having Tori come over and paint some flames on the wall. The room is currently gray because black seemed to harsh for a baby. We will however paint his room black when he grows up, just like any Dauntless teenager.

Knock knock knock.

"Tobias did you ask anybody to come over today?" Tris asks from the couch.

"Ya but what they are doing here is a surprise so if you could hang in the bedroom till I get you out?" I ask her. She gets up and walks to the bedroom closing the door behind her, without question.

I open the door for Tori allowing her to come in. "So Tori you said you could paint a few flames on a wall right?" I ask, she nods. I lead her to the gray room with black crib and black shelves. She asks where I want her to paint and I tell her I want her to paint all along this wall, the one that has the changing table and nothing else really important.

She gets started, and while she does that I keep Tris company in the bedroom. When a soft knock on the bedroom door sounds I know she is done.

"So Tris, are you ready for the surprise?" I ask as she nods.

I bring her out of the bedroom and into the nursery. She opens the door and gasps when she gets inside. I bought babycloths, with the help of Christina, and I got the crib set up with the help of Zeke, and everybody else helped with certain things that take place in the room.

Tris takes a long look at the room her eyes watering. She looks back at me and says, "You did this?"

"With the help of our friends, yes."

"But you thought of it?"

"Ya"

"Tobias this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me! I love you so much!" She runs up to me kissing and hugging me. "Now I feel like I need to give you something in return..." She says.

"You are Tris. Your giving me a son, and that's the most I can ask for." I lean down and kiss her stomach. She looks at me with pure love.

"I love you so much." She says.

"I love you too." I whisper.

**A month later...**

TRIS POV:

I felt it. I felt the baby kick. Right now I'm home alone while Tobias is out at work. I jump up from the couch, placing my hand back on my stomach seeing if I can feel it again.

Nothing happens anymore,causing me to think that it was a figment of my imagination. I sit back down wondering if that wasn't it. I start to hum a lullaby my mom would sing to me, I sing it to my stomach. I feel another kick. I smile. It wasn't in my head. I jump up running to the control room as fast as my little baby, pulling me down will allow me.

When I get there I am faced with Will, who smiles at me instently.

"Hey Tris, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"I'm here to see Four. Isn't he here?" I question.

"Yes he is here. He's down that way." He points toward a door into a room with a bunch of computers and people moving on the screens.

"Thanks Will." I say running into the room. I see three men sitting in chairs but, by how tall Tobias is and his dark hair I catch him right away. I spin the chair around that he is sitting in.

"Oh hey Tris. Why do I have the pleasure of seeing you at my work?" He asks, kissing my forehead.

"He kicked!" I say happily. I grab his hand placing it over my bump. He looks at me raising his eyebrows. I laugh and start to him the song I was singing earlier.

I feel a small kick right over Tobias's hand. A big grin spreads across his face. I have never seen his smile so big. He stares at my belly kissing it gently. I smile as he does this.

"Marlene said that once he kicks, he will start kicking a lot more...during the night too." I say on the down side.

"Tris it will all be worth it in the end okay? I will help you through all this I promise." He tells me, "I love you." His hands still placed on my belly.

"I love you too." I say giving him a quick peak on the lips.

**Im so sorry i didn't post yesterday, i had a ton of stuff to do, between school, hw, and club volleyball, it really getting hard. I ****will post tomorrow and I'm posting now so I'm so sorry! keep up the amazing comments! i can't believe i already have over 100! thats why i love you guys so much! **

**Next Chapter: Baby shower and birth! **

**Please review! I will try and get my next chapter out as soon as i can because tomorrow is friday, so no hw and all my three hours (normal amount of time on fridays) of volleyball, it was all cancelled, so that means more time to write! I read all your reviews and they always make me smile! love you all! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Two months later...

TRIS POV:

Today is the day of my baby shower that Christina forced on me. I'm not the partying type at all. They are going to be here around four in the afternoon and it's currently two.

Chris told me that she would bring everything so I let her come early to set up. I sit back for the next two hours eating and resting, my hand staying on my large stomach at all times.

Now it's four and people are starting to come in. My guest list includes, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will and, of course, Christina. When all of them get here we all settle in the living room.

"Tris do you want to play a game I just made up?" Uri asks excitedly.

"Umm...sure." I say nervously. Looking at Tobias with a face that screams 'HELP ME!' because I despise games.

"Don't look so nervous Tris it's an easy game." Uri tries to comfort me. "All you do is sit there while we ask questions about you. Four you can ask too. For every question you don't answer, you get to say one bad thing about that person that asked the too personal question. So it's a win for you. But also if you choose not to answer, as soon as that baby is out you have to take as many shots as the questions you didn't answer." He smiles brightly. God how does he think of stuff like this...

"Alright.." I agree, reluctantly just to keep my guests happy. "Everybody else okay with this?"

"Yes I do need to know more about you Tris!" Christina yells.

"I'll go first. Tris...have you ever you know...done 'it'?" Uris asks.

"Uri you know why your here right. I'm pregnant. And how do you get pregnant?" I ask looking him in the eyes like he's a child.

"Oh...I might have forgotten." He explains, with a big smile, still clueless to how stupid we think he is, resulting in me rolling my eyes. Everyone is silent staring at Uriah, he doesn't get it so he just smiles at them. adventually Marlene comes to her boyfriends rescue.

"I'll go next or we can just go in clockwise order since we are already in a circle." Marlene says. "Okay well anyway, Tris what was your first impression of me?"

"Well I first meet you, when you had Uri shoot muffins off your head. I thought you were crazy stupid!" I laugh.

"Well it is Dauntless you know." She mutters slightly while laughing at the memory.

"Oh it's my turn. Hey Tris didn't you get over a fear? What fear was that?" Christina asks, with a mischievous look in her eyes. She know exactly what it was. My fear of intimacy. I shake my head.

"I don't like that you try to get me to go to the clothing stores." I say as the bad thing. "I will also take a shot after my pregnancy."

"Will its your turn." Chris says.

"Okay, how many fears do you have?" He asks.

"Six." I answer.

"That's got to be the second lowest after Four's right? Considering only .5% of Dauntless population gets a fear landscape of under ten. And most are around eight or nine, not Four and Six." Will says his old erudite self showing, a part of him that will always eventually make an appearance, just like me and my selfless side.. "Maybe we should start calling you Six, Tris."

I laugh. "Okay sure, whatever."

"We are really going to do this Six you just watch and see!" Uri responds before anyone.

"Ohh and we can call him little Ten!" Christina says excitedly, placing her hand on my stomach. Everybody looks at her weird. "Because Six plus Four equals ten. He is the son of Four and Six..." She pauses. "Does this make sense?"

"Yes." Marlene responds, laughing. "That's actually really cute!" She exclaims after thinking about it. I roll my eyes.

Well I guess we will be known as the number family. I laugh quietly to myself as the game goes on and so does the night.

**Two months and a half later...**

I'm due in half a month and I'm huge. I wouldn't be surprised if they had to give me a c-section. I can tell this kid is going to be tall like Tobias when he grows older.

Tobias and I haven't talked about names yet but I know I have a few in mind, and I'm sure he does too. I've been starting to have what Marlene calls Braxton Hicks, but they seem to hurt a lot more. Tobias took off work today because it started this morning and he thinks it's the real thing.

I get another one and it waves through my body. I bend over clutching my stomach. Tobias runs over to me and holds me, helping me stand back up.

"Tris I don't think this is fake, I think it's the real thing. We should probably go to the hospital." He pleads me.

"Tobias I'm fine Marlene said I may get these late in pregnancy. It's totally nor-" I get cut off because another one waves through my body. Tobias looks at me with a look that says, I told you so.

"I'm fine I just need to pee okay?" I say.

"Yep, okay." He says not believing me.

As I begin to walk towards the bathroom I feel something wet dripping down my leg. Did I pee myself? What the heck.

That's when It clicks in my head, that wasn't pee, my water broke. I am having contractions. This baby is coming. I can feel another contraction racking my body. I bend over and moan lying on the bathroom floor. Marlene said if contractions happen every five to seven minutes I should get to the hospital.

It's happening every two minutes now. I waited to long, thinking it was fake. Crap. Tobias was right. I can hear him knocking on the bathroom door.

"Tris are you alright it sounded like you fell!" He yells.

"You can come in." I say as loud as I can. He burst through the door and comes to help me up.

"You were right, my water just broke." I mumble. "We need to go to the infirmary now."

He shakes his head picking me up not letting me change out of my wet clothes. He sprints out of our apartment people in the hallways giving us weird looks.

"Hey are you okay Six?" I can hear Uriah yell from behind Tobias. Our group has been calling me Six ever since that game at the baby shower. They also still call my baby ten.

Tobias ignores Uri as he runs after us, asking us what's wrong. I get sick of it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK URI! I'M HAVING A BABY! PLEASE JUST GO TELL EVERYONE ELSE AND GET THEM TO THE WAITING ROOM!" I yell after Uri. He stops running after us and runs the other way towards Christina's.

We finally enter the infirmary and Tobias yells for Marlene. She runs out from a room Tobias placing me on a bed or stretcher. More contractions rack my body making my eyes water. Marlene takes me to a room putting me on the bed. Tobias grabs my hand and I squeeze it hard probably breaking it.

"Six I'm going to check to see how dilated you are." She does a quick check and says, "You are at seven and need to be at ten. Just hang in there a little while longer then we can have Ten in our arms soon." She tells us. I squeeze Tobias's hand every time it get a contraction. I'm squeezing so hard on his hand it's starting to turn into a bruise.

"I'm sorry about...your hand." I say, halfway through a contraction hit.

"Don't worry about that Tris, just worry about our son who will be born anytime, okay?" He whispers into my ear. I smile up at him until my next contraction hits.

After about thirty minutes, Marlene says I'm at ten and I need to push when she says. I grab Tobias's hand again, I let go because it was so black and blue. Marlene has one girl at her side ready to clean my son off.

"Six you need to push now." Marlene tells me.

I scream into the push, repeating the same thing five times until I stop feeling pain. Tobias is running his hand through my hair gently trying to calm me.

I did it. Our little Ten is finally able to see the world he will live in.

**So I may not be able to post tomorrow because i have so many things to do that I just can't get out of. I promise to post the next time I possibly can! remember one review = one post, or as soon as i can get the next post out. A few of you are leaving long reviews and I love them! you guys made me smile! Im glad you like this story so far. **

**Next Chapter: What little Ten looks like! **

**please review! I read all of them and i wish i could respond but i can't sadly! I love you all! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

TOBIAS POV:

I'm positive she broke my hand. I could hear the snap but I don't even care right now. I watch as my son is being cleaned off and is not that fussy. Why isn't he crying?

Marlene notices the worry on my face and says, "Don't worry he just isn't that fussy of a baby."

They give him a shot for future purposes and all he does is squirm a little letting out a small whimper. I can't keep my eyes off of him, he's so beautiful. With all my might I look at Tris to see how she it.

She's looking right at me, probably trying to read my face. She's lying back so she can't see our child at the moment.

"Tobias?" She whispers. "Can you help me sit up. I want to see him." I lean over helping her get into a sitting position. As soon as her eyes lock on the baby, I see a single tear run down her face. I look at the small child too, watching as he calmly looks around at the world.

"Do you want to hold him Six?" Marlene's assistant asks.

"I would love too." She replies. The assistant hands her our baby and leaves the room, for her job is done.

Not until then do I really look at our baby.

(I KNOW YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TELL ALL THESE THINGS ON A NEW BORN BUT ITS A STORY SO SOOTH YOU BOOBS! BACK TO THE STORY!)

He has a small tuff of dark brown hair the same color as mine, and my same hooked nose. His lips are definitely Tris's though. But those aren't the things that fascinate me the most by our little baby.

His eyes are. They are my deep blue eyes, the same as mine, that melt into Tris's light icy like blue in the middle. That are a perfect mix of mine at Tris's eyes, they're beautiful.

"Tris his eyes..." I don't know how to finish my sentence and I look up at Tris. She is staring straight into his eyes.

"They're incredible." She finished for me, looking up at me and smiling. She kisses me lightly.

"I love you." I tell her. "And I love you too." I say kissing the baby's forehead.

"I love you both too." Tris says kissing the baby in the same spot I did.

The baby looks at us with a toothless grin spreading across his face. You can tell that he is our son. He looks exactly like us. He is the true Ten.

TRIS POV:

"You should probably go get our friends from the waiting room." I tell Tobias, after long minutes of admiring our wonderful creation. "Marlene is right there so please bring in Uriah first."

He walks out the door will I stare at my baby boy. He needs a name but we can just call him Ten for now. I kiss his forehead again and he make a weird gurgling sound, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Six he seems to be a very good boy. No fussing, I would love to have a kid like that!" Marlene exclaims.

I laugh slightly. "Yes, I feel good about it right now."

Just then Tobias and Uriah walk in the door instantly walking over to me. Tobias asks to hold him, because I'm the only one to hold him yet.

Tobias stares at his son with so much love, I hope he stares at me that way. I smile widely.

"Uriah you want to hold him?" Tobias asks. Not really looking in the mood to give his kid to another person to hold.

"Sure." Uri says not seeing the look. Tobias reluctantly hands the baby over to Uri. "Did you give him a real name yet or are you going to call him Ten forever?"

"Well we haven't thought of one yet but we will. Only for now you may call him Ten." I say. Uri starts to study him with his eyes, looking up at Tobias and me to see the resemblance.

"He has awesome eyes! It's the exact mix of yours two together." Uri exclaims.

"That's the first thing I saw when I looked at him to Six." Marlene pipes up.

"Ya I noticed to. I love that." I say.

After almost fifteen minutes Uri gives other people a chance to come in. Every time somebody new comes in they mention something about how astonishing his eyes are. I love that. I love my two boys.

Just then somebody burst into the room just as Zeke and Shauna, our last guests. And I can't believe my eyes.

**There is a lot of dialog in this chapter so its definitely not as long, but I will try to get another chapter out tomorrow. I may not be able to because i have a concert to go to, but if i don't i will post two the next day! **

**Next Chapter: You find out who enters the room!**

**Love you all, and the reviews are amazing! I also can not believe how many people actually like my writing, it means a lot to me. Keep reviewing I will read them all! If you have any questions just ask me! I will try and response to all your questions! Review! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

TRIS POV:

"Caleb what the heck are you doing here?! How did you know I was here?!" I exclaim loudly as Tobias places our baby back into the crib.

"Can't I come to see my new nephew?" Caleb asks innocently.

"Umm not when I don't invite you. And I haven't seen you in over two years now." I reply, snapping at him. Last time I saw him he betrayed my family like me, but worse. I stare at his blue Erudite suit.

"How did you even get in, Caleb, your Erudite?" I question.

"Well if you really want to know, I would like to talk to you in private. That is what I came here to do anyway, but I see you were too busy getting knocked up by this piece of shi*." He says pointing to Tobias, and I look to Caleb clearly angry.

"Four can you please exit the room for a little, while I have a chat with Caleb. Take our baby too." I say to Tobias who looks at me carefully taking our baby out of the crib and bringing him into the waiting room.

"Caleb you can not come in here and tell me anything horrible about my fiancé. That's his baby, so you can't separate us no matter how hard you try. And if I _ever _hear you call him that I will beat the shi-...stuff out of you." I say not wanting to cuss, trying to learn, even with the baby not around, but I almost slip up and say it. I talk in my quiet and intimidating voice, sometimes more intimidating than my yelling voice.

He nods his head. Good, I want him to be scared of me.

"Beatrice I really need to talk to though." He tries to control himself to not be snippy.

"Don't call me Beatrice anymore, I go by Six or Tris to you." I snap.

"Okay _Tris_, I really need to talk to you though." He looks over at the door remembering that I have a fiancé and baby. "I guess I we have more to talk about then I thought." He mumbles.

"I'm not going anywhere with you unless both my baby and Four can come. You are going to have to wait a day or until tonight, when I can leave the infirmary." I tell him.

"Alright I guess I will wait in the waiting room. I have nothing better to do." He sighs, walking out, Tobias replacing him next to the bed, holding our perfect child.

TOBIAS POV:

Tris and I are still in the hospital room, her sitting up in bed holding our little Ten, and I'm sitting in a chair pulled up next to the bed. All we have been doing for the past hour is admiring our baby.

Soon enough he falls asleep, I look at Tris. She's still smiling looking at him.

"Tris he needs a name." I say. She now looks up at me.

"Yes he does. Do you have any in mind?" She asks. "I don't know how you will feel about this, it just a suggestion...but I was wondering if we could name him after my father..." She trails off nervously.

"Tris I think that's great idea. Andrew sounds like a perfect name for a perfect baby." I calm her kissing her forehead. She smiles up at me.

"Since I picked his name you can pick his middle name." She says.

I think about it for a second, what name do I like? Well I kind of like the name Ryan. It has no connection to anyone I know which is good.

"How about Ryan? I like the name." I say.

She looks at our baby with a big grin. "I love it." She answers. "Our little Andrew Ryan Eaton."

I smile. "Andrew Ryan Eaton." I repeat.

After a little while longer Marlene walk in and tells us that we are able to leave in an hour, taking Andrew with us. All we needed to do was sign his birth certificate and we could leave, to go talk to Caleb.

TRIS POV:

Tobias has Andrew in his arms while I change into better cloths to leave this god dang infirmary. When I'm done we both exit the room, with Andrew.

As we walk past the waiting room I can see Caleb jump up and run after us as we are already down the hallway.

"Hey Bea-Tris wait! I needed to talk to you!" He yells. I take a deep breath in and a deep breath out. I grab onto Tobias's gently because he's carrying Andrew. He stops and we both turn around so we are facing Caleb.

"Fine come on. Let's do this at Four and I's apartment." He follows as we lead him to our apartment.

When we get inside it is absolutely quiet, everyone refusing to talk and baby Andrew watching us observantly. Tobias sits down placing Andrew on his lap. I sit next to them.

"Caleb, sit down and tell us what you wanted to say." I speak first. He takes a seat in the one person chair.

"Tris do you remember Jeanine?" He asks and I nod my head. "We found out a few years back that her and a member of Dauntless where planing on killing all the Abnegation. When we found out we had to go undercover and search at what she was doing. We caught her before she could do anything, but we still don't know who she was working with here in Dauntless." He takes a deep breath as if the next part is hard to talk about. "Beatri-Tris...when we found her we searched through her files. She had a file labeled Divergent...and you where the very top one on the list."

I look at him in shock. She knew about my divergence. She was going to try and kill me.

"Not only that, but you are the strongest one, the only one with three different factions. It was her goal to get you, test you, and break you. Then she would eliminate you." He says.

I take a long breath, soaking this all in. I was out with Tobias having fun in Dauntless while people were planning on killing me. I look over to Tobias in shock, he seems to be in the same state I am, shock. Andrew just sits on his lap calmly, not crying at all, just studying us.

"Thanks Caleb for telling me this, but why did you come here now if you said she was caught years ago?" I ask.

"She was caught but it took a while to get all the research from her and we had to get truth serum. Tris...she died. We had her in a cell where she killed herself so that we couldn't get the truth from her. We never found out who it was that was helping her here in Dauntless until two days ago. We found something that shocked all of us. It wasn't one person but it was two. Two Dauntless members helping." He explains. I sigh.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Eric and Max. The top Dauntless leaders."

**A/N: I was going to stop there but considering I haven't updated in a while i will continue a little further! **

"Max too? Are you sure?" I ask just now talking, Andrew still sitting in my lap. "How do you expect us to get them?"

"I just need you to get them unconscious. Every time I asked somebody who they thought the strongest person in Dauntless is, they thought it was Four and Six, which I guess is you Beatrice." He shifts his eyes from me to Tris, studying her, probably thinking that she's not that big so she's probably not that strong, but thats not true at all.

"Tris." She interrupts, staring sternly into her brothers eyes.

"Tris. By the way we have some talking to do." Caleb says eyeing me and Andrew.

"Whatever you have to say you can say it to all of us." Tris toughly says. Caleb sighs and turns to me.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"Twenty but sometime in the next two months I will turn twenty one." I explain. I don't know my actual birthday due to the strict rules in Abnegation. Caleb just stares at us.

"You are a whole two years apart from my sister? I bet you only got her pregnant so you could keep her! She had to agree to everything because you are the father! That's it isn't it!" Caleb yells, and Tris beats me in reacting before I can.

Caleb ends up with a red mark on his cheek in the shape of her hand. "I told you you can not talk to him like that. There is no way to separate us now so deal with it. We are willing to answer questions but you cannot talk back." She says very harshly. I smile, that's my girl.

"So you have a baby with him. Are you married?" He asks a little more hesitant.

"No but we are going to do it soon, if that's alright Four? I would like to." Tris answers.

"Yes, I would too." I reply. Caleb just stares at us.

"Was he planned?" He asks us.

"No but he is the best thing that had ever happened to us." I say smiling at the small kid in my lap.

"So I'm guessing Four is not your real name. So what is it?" Caleb questions dropping the subject of Andrew.

"I'm not going to tell you that information. It's only for me and the people in my past to know." I reply.

"Well does Tris know?" He asks, his voice wavering a little, not wanting to be slapped again.

"Yes I do know what his name is. I'm his fiancé what do you think." Tris says rather feisty. "Can we stop talking about this."

"Fine but will you help me with the whole Max and Eric thing?" Caleb pleads.

"Fine we'll help you." I say.

"Alright, we want you to do this before Thursday next week, so you have five day." Caleb explains.

Tris responds, "Yes, we're in."

**So I hope you liked it! Im so sorry for the few day wait, I have no other excuse except for the truth...I was just to busy, Volleyball and Homework and I went to a concert and so one...**

**Next chapter: The plan and how it goes**

**Please review! I made this one longer because I felt bad about taking so long. Remember one review = one update! I love you all! Review! **

**~Divergent24-7**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

TRIS POV:

After Caleb leaves I go over to Tobias and take Andrew from him. Tobias whines a little from Andrew being taken from him.

"I have to try to feed him, then you can hold him again." I say, walking toward the single chair.

I get him to start breast feeding right away. I can feel Tobias staring.

"Tobias stop staring, now is not the time to be such a boy." I say as he looks away toward the wall his cheeks turning red. I laugh.

When I'm done, Andrew starts to fall asleep so I put him back in Tobias's arms. He smiles at me.

"So when do you want to get Max and Eric?" Tobias asks, not taking one glace up from Andrew.

"How about in two days. Just enough time to find somebody to watch Andrew while were gone." I reply.

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to get him set up in his room?" He asks standing from the couch.

"Sure." I say allowing Tobias to walk first into the all gray baby room. He gently sets him down in the crib, placing the baby monitor next to the bed.

So far in Andrews life I have never heard him cry. I sure if I heard it I would cry also.

Tobias and I go to lye down on our bed. I start to think about my divergence. Tobias is divergent too. What about Andrew?

"Tobias do you think Andrew is divergent." I ask Tobias.

"There is a very high chance he is. With you being one of the strongest and me also being one, I almost have no doubt he is. You're only one because your mom is. That's only one parent." He explains to me.

"What if he doesn't choose Dauntless? We won't see him anymore." I say, tears stinging the back of my eyes because I'm nervous for our child.

"Oh Tris come here." He wraps his arms around me as the tears slip out. He kisses the top of my head and says, "If he chooses a different faction it's going to be the same thing you did to your parents and I did to mine. We will be heart broken, but it is his choice."

I stop crying and snuggle into him. He wraps his arms around me kissing my head one more time.

"I love you, Tris." He says.

"I love you too Tobias."

And with that we both fall asleep into a dreamless slumber.

_PAGE BREAK!_

The next two days we talk Christina into watching Andrew for a whole day, even though I don't want to leave him I'm going to have to.

We contacted my brother telling him to be ready by five this afternoon. He agreed. Right now Tobias and I are getting ready to go find Max and Eric and hopefully get them unconscious.

After we are done we drop Andrew off at Christina's and Wills kissing him on the head. He smiles as I hand him to Christina.

We run down the hall way to the control room where Caleb told us that they were last together. That was thirty minutes ago though so they could be somewhere else.

When we slow down to the door we can hear some murmuring. I can't make out the words but I can tell Tobias can. He is closer to the door. His face contorts into clear shock and he looks at me.

I'm really confused right now. His face now turns from shock to anger then he nods his head towards me and burst through the door. I go after Eric while he goes after Max.

I catch Eric of guard and punch him in the nose. All that does is make it bleed. He punches me in the stomach, where I recently had a baby. I double over in pain. As I'm hunched over he knees my face and I fall to the ground. I tries to get on top of me so he can beat me unconscious but instead I kick him in the place where the sun does not shine.

He falls over because if my kick and I end up on top of him, beating the crap out of his face. His eyes start to drop and with one more punch to the head, he goes unconscious.

I'm about to turn around to check on how Tobias is doing when I hear Tobias yell out my name in sheer panic. That's when I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I immediately go limp and I can hardly see Max walking back to a bleeding Tobias with a pipe in his hand. I can see the black dots getting bigger and bigger as they cloud my vision. That's when I black out.

TOBIAS POV:

I watch in horror as Max walks towards Tris after he stabbed me in my right shoulder with a knife. I got the knife from him but he grabs a pipe and gets to Tris before I can do anything.

I scream out to warn her. "TRIS!" I can see her head start to turn when Max slams the pipe into her head and she falls unconscious. I want to cry, but instead my body fills up on adrenaline even though I'm bleeding to death. I stand up and walk over to him punching him as hard as I can, with my left hand.

It doesn't do as much damage as my right hand would so I decide to ignore the pain in my arm and punch him again with my right arm. He stumbles back and I punch him again. I sweep his legs out from under him, causing him to fall to the ground.

I climb on top of him punching his face until he falls unconsciously like the rest of the people in this room. I get up and run for Tris. The back of her head has a big gash in it and she is barley breathing. I pick her up bridal style running in the direction of the infirmary.

When I get inside I yell out for a doctor to come and help me. The adrenaline in my body gone now and I can feel all the pain in my shoulder. I can't hold her much longer.

Two nurses come up to me with a stretcher and command me to put her down on it. I rush after them as they wheel her down the hallway into a room. I'm about to enter when Marlene stops me.

"Four you can't go in there you're hurt yourself and they need to check her themselves." She grabs my good arm and I try to fight her to get into Tris's room.

"Four I need to clean you up then you can go and see her!" She yells at me sternly. I reluctantly follow her, only because my shoulder was starting to really hurt. It was bleeding to much too.

She drags me into a room telling me to sit down. She rolls up my sleeve and examines the wound.

"It went pretty far but didn't hit anything important. I will have to stitch it back up and then you can go see Tris." She tells me.

Ten stitches later, she wraps my shoulder up and says I may leave.

By now Caleb had found Eric and Max and I'm glad I hope they get sent to execution. I heard them talking about Tris and our baby. How they were probably the strongest divergent, and how they have to kill both of them as Jeanine's last wish. I want them both dead. I push that out of my head for now though.

I run down the hallway into the room i saw them put her in. When I get in there the doctor is just about to leave.

"Is she alright. When will she wake up?!" I ask, panicked.

"She is in a medical induced coma which means in the most she will wake up in a month, the least a day. She was hit pretty hard so it's probably going to be a month." He tells me.

It hits me. A full month. Our kid has to go a full month without a mother at this age. He's going to have to be feed from a bottle and I'm going to have to take care of him myself for a full month.

I start to panic a little. I haven't ever been alone with him. I don't know how to do certain things like bathe him. Tris does that. What if she doesn't ever wake up. What if I have to do this all on my own. I pray to god that this month goes fast. I miss Tris already. I want her to wake up right now and be okay.

I grab her hand and squeeze it tight. I'm going to have to get through this month. When she wakes up everything will be perfect. I hope.

**So I'm posting this at a time when if my mom walked in and saw me not sleeping I would be in so much trouble. Oh well. Anyway I ended my volleyball season and I have fall break in school, which both is good news for you because I will be free to update a ton! Anyway please review!**

**Next Chapter: How Tobias deals with it and Tris in her coma...**

**Please review! I hope to get the next chapter out tomorrow! See you soon! Oh and by the way Razeroo(Guest) I hope you are reading this because I am telling you that yes I did get your amazing review! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Love you all!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

**Two and a half months later...**

TRIS POV:

I have no clue how long I have been in this state. All I know is that it has been past a month. I heard the awful fight between the doctor and Tobias. I can hear everything I just can't respond to them. That fight was the worst so far, Tobias sounded so broken.

FLASHBACK

"It's been past a month why isn't she awake!" Tobias yells, most likely towards the door. Currently he is holding my hand.

"I don't know according to my charts she should have waken up by now." The doctor says calmly to Tobias. This only gets him angrier. He drops my hand and I can hear him standing.

"Well obviously your chart was wrong!" He screams. I hear a few foot steeps and I'm guessing the doctor left.

Tobias lays his head on my stomach and I can feel the tears that soak my clothes.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was one of the worst days. He comes in every day, the first few days he didn't leave. I wonder what is going on with Andrew. How much he has grown since I have been in this coma. I wonder where Tobias takes him as he comes to see me. Once in a while he will bring him in here, not that often though, probably not wanting our son to see me like this.

Tobias talks to me about how Uriah is now head Dauntless and Eric and Max are in questioning back at Erudite. Uriah is currently trying to find new Dauntless leaders to take Max and Eric's places. Tobias said that he is going to most likely put it up to a vote to the whole Dauntless population.

Today is one of the rare days Tobias brings in Andrew. I can here Andrew because the way he always gurgles or whimpers. He never cries when he comes in here. I still have not heard him cry once his who life. I wonder if he cries at home.

My body is slowly getting better, as the days pass I can feel more of me come more alive, just not strong enough to move. I want to cry as I feel I small hand wrap around just one of my fingers. I want to see my child. I want to see my soon to be husband. I want to see them. I can feel as a tear slowly rolls down my cheek.

OMG... Am I crying? Am I actually crying? I feel Andrew let go of my finger and Tobias scoots closer to the bed. I feel his hand wipe the tear from my cheek but it is soon replaced with others.

"Tris if you can hear me please try to do something. Anything even a small twitch." His voice is soaked in sorrow but also hopefulness that I have finally waken up.

I try with all my might to move my hand even an inch. I can't feel it but I know I have done it when Andrew who was grabbing my finger again let's out a small shriek.

"Andrew? What are you doing?" Tobias asks him gently. I feel Andrews grip get stronger on my finger.

I twitch it again this time I'm pretty sure Tobias is watching it. I can hear him gasp and he leans back into my face. He brushes back my hair.

"Tris please try to open your eyes, I need you." He says so hopefully that if I didn't do it I would feel really guilty.

I attempt to do it but fail. I try again. But nothing happens. After a few tries I want to give up. It feels like my eyelids are boulders I am unable to lift.

I can feel as the single drop of a tear lands on the skin of my neck. I know it's Tobias's. I had given him false hope.

With that thought I try to open my eyes, the hardest I have tried. The guilt from giving false hope weighing on me heavier than the boulders. That's when I find myself staring back into the beautiful deep ocean blue orbs I have grown to love.

TOBIAS POV:

Her eyes open and I see those beautiful blue-gray eyes that I miss. That's when I start crying of happiness. I place my forehead to hers while I cry.

Andrew is sitting on the bed next to his mother. I'm not even paying attention to him though. All I'm doing is crying tears of joy on Tris.

"Tobias." She speaks. Her voice is very ruff, due to the non use in two and a half months.

"Tris, I missed you." I say to her. That's about all I can get out.

"I love you, Tobias." She says a little more clear now.

I lean my head down and kiss her. I can feel the burning sensation I always feel when I kiss her but this one is brighter. I runs all the way through my body and I wonder if she can feel it too.

I lean back and say, "I love you too." She smiles at me and wipes the tears off my cheeks with a shaking hand.

I stand back up as her attention goes from me to our Andrew. His hair has grow a lot in the past two months and he has grow a little bigger. It doesn't seem like much but he looks different from when he was just born. He still doesn't know how to crawl though.

I can see tears form in her eyes as she studies our four month old baby. (JUST GO WITH IT) she smiles at him while he grins back.

"What have you two been doing at home?" She asks still looking at Andrew.

"Oh umm I play with him until he goes to bed which is around eight and I feed his formula. I give him a bath everyday and I bring him to Christina's everyday except for certain days from 3:00 to 7:00, that's the time I come here." I explain. She nods her head.

"When can I get out of hear?" She asks finally looking at me.

"I don't know but I think we should call the doctor in here." I say gently. She nods again.

I press the button next to her bed and tell the doctor she had woken up.

Soon he come in the room and asks questions on how she's doing. She responds easily.

"It seems Miss Prior may leave in two days." He tells us.

"Okay." I reply. With that he leaves the room. I look at her and she smiles.

"Tobias you need to go home and put Andrew to bed I'll be fine. I'm going to bed anyway." She tells me.

"Okay. I love you." I say while placing a kiss on her lips and grabbing Andrew from the bed.

"I love you too." She says while I walk out the door and towards the apartment.

**Two days later...**

TRIS POV:

Today I can finally get out of the infirmary. Christina brought me clothes to change into, and Tobias came to help me get home.

Yesterday Tobias came over early with Andrew. I held Andrew while Tobias explained again, all the things that happened when I was in a coma. Which he already told me when I was in a coma, he just thought that I had not heard him. I don't tell him this because he seemed so happy to finally get to tell me.

Tobias walks in after I changed, letting me grab Andrew from him.

"I got your medicine from the doctor." Tobias tells me.

"Okay thanks, I really want to go home now." I say.

He grabs my hand, the one not holding Andrew, and leads me out of the room.

When we get to the apartment Andrew seems really tired so I put him down for a nap. I tell Tobias that in also tired and want to go to bed. I helps me change and get into bed. He lyes down next to me.

"So Uri had that vote ceremony a few days ago. He told me the results today." Tobias says.

"Really? Who's our new leaders?" I ask really excited. I hope it's somebody good.

"We are the new leaders..." He trails off.

My head starts to hurt. I'm a new leader? Tobias is too? I didn't think he wanted to be a leader... Marcus is still out there.

"I thought you didn't want to be a leader..." I say confused.

"I didn't but we get a lot more points and that will help pay for Andrew. Plus one of the reasons I didn't want to be one is because after your initiation i was going to leave, to go to the factionless. But when I met you I didn't want to leave. Another reason is because of Eric. I didn't tell you this yet because I wanted to wait but nows as good a time as any," he takes a deep breath. "Eric and Max are being executed in two months...by the new leaders. Uriah, me, and you." He says hesitantly.

I sigh. I new something bad was coming. I turn to look at Tobias. He lays next to me under the covers too. "I guess it's okay. We have to prove we can be good leaders right?" I ask, he nods.

"Now let's not talk about this, it's your first night back and I want it to be peaceful." He says wrapping his arms around me. I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Goodnight Tris. I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too." I turn and give him a peek on the lips the snuggle back into him, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**So just so you know I do really love all the reviews and I absolutely love reading them, they always make my day. If you ever have any questions I would love to answer them on the next update, Just review the questions! Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Next chapter: Games, executions, and ****nightmares**

**Until next time(probably tomorrow) Please review! Love you all!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

**Five days later...**

TOBIAS POV:

Today we decided to throw Tris a party for getting better. We invited all our friends over to play games and stuff.

Everybody arrives around four o'clock. Uri bringing the shots Tris promised to take during her pregnancy. We all sit in a circle on the floor in the living room. Tris and me on the couch with Andrew, Christina and Will took the other couch, and everybody else sat on the floor.

"I brought those shots you promised to take Tris! Please tell me you didn't forget!" He whines.

"Of course I didn't! You got all five?"

"Yep all five are here. Now you have to take them in a row, no stoping to drink water or anything!" Uri explains the rules.

Tris hesitates before taking the first one. She makes a strange face and then takes the next one. And the next. And the next. And the next. When she's done she looks around the room and giggles.

What the hell? Did she just giggle?

"What did you guys do? What in gods name did you do to her." I ask frustrated.

She had looked over to me now and screamed, "FOUR!"

I'm so glad she said my nickname and not my real name. Now she leans on me kissing my cheek.

"I may or may not have put some of Amity's peace serum in one or maybe all shots." Uriah laughs really loud at the end. I groan.

"How much?"

"Let's just say...a lot." He laughs again. I roll my eyes.

I look at the rest of the group and notice Christina has a evil glint in her eyes. "So Tris what do you want to do right now?"

"I don't know! Anything involving this handsome man." She says slapping my arm rather hard. "Whoever you are you should be my boyfriend, I like you." She laughs. I roll my eyes again.

"I am you fiancé actually." I say. She gives me a weird look then her gaze travels down to Andrew.

"Oh my god, who's the little cutie?!" She asks picking him up. I gently take him from her hands scared for him. She is not exactly stable right now.

"That is our son." I state bluntly.

"Oh well, your not a ray of sunshine." She retorts. Everyone laughs.

"So Tris what do you really think of Four?" Christina asks jokingly.

"Umm..." She takes a long time to think, I start getting nervous. "...I think it comes after three."

That makes everybody laugh really hard.

"No Tris, your fiancé!" Christina laughs.

"Oh you mean To-" I slap my hand over her mouth before she says it.

All the group looks at me weird. I'm sure they heard the first two letters of my real name. Tris looks around and realizes their faces. Gently I take my hand off her mouth.

"OMG you wanted that to be a secret right? I'm so sorry Tob-" I slam my hand back onto her mouth.

"Hey Tris, what faction was Four from?" Christina asks trying to take advantage. I uncover her mouth because Tris looks like she will keep it a secret.

"I'm not saying anything!" She laughs. "Nobody's supposed to know that he's from A-" I slam my hand on her mouth again.

"God how many times do I have to do this!" I yell. Everybody looks at me and raises their eyebrows. "Can you guys get out of the apartment, I don't want you hearing anything else." I say in my instructor Four voice.

They all quickly get up and run out the door, I look at Tris who is currently kissing my hand that is keeping her mouth shut. I let go.

"Let me kiss you!" She screams. "Everyone's gone we can kiss now!"

She jumps up and tries to tackle me. I stay put because of how much bigger I am than her. I take her hand and force her to sit down on the ground.

"Look Tris look at the little boy." I say in the sweetest voice I have. Tris's attention turns to Andrew.

"OMG your so cute! Come her." She screams, as she grabs Andrew by the armpits pulling him to her.

He giggles a little when Tris starts to play with his arms while talking in a weird voice.

"I think Andrew likes this Tris better." I laugh at my own joke.

Tris just talks louder and louder to Andrew, giving me a head ache. I make her put Andrew down, who can now sit on his own, pulling her into the bedroom.

"Stay in here." I command.

"Ohhh, is somebody saving me for later?" She replies. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I am." I only say that so she will stay in there. She giggles again and I leave the room to put Andrew to bed.

When I'm done I walk into the room to see Tris glaring at the wall.

"Well I see your back to normal!" I say rather excited, Andrew may like drugged Tris but I like this Tris better.

"I'm sorry that Uri is such a dumbass that he did that, and I almost leaked your name." She says. I know she's really mad because she cussed, she never cusses.

"Tris it's okay." I say kissing her forehead. "Let's go to sleep, were both are tired."

She lies down and I lie next to her. I pull the covers over us and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." With that we both fall asleep.

**Month and a half later...**

TRIS POV:

Today is the day we execute Max and Eric. It's Tobias, Uriah, Harrison, and me who all are going to hold a gun without knowing which holds the bullet. We decided to do this public to make this worse for them.

All the leaders are currently trying to calm all the people in Dauntless that came to see. It takes Tobias yelling in a microphone saying, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

As soon as those words ring around the Pit they all turn there heads toward us.

"IF YOU ARE HERE TO SEE THE EXECUTION THEN BE QUIET OR LEAVE!" Tobias's voice booms around on the speakers. Tobias hands the mic to Uri, our head leader. He gladly takes it.

"You are all here to witness the execution of Eric and Max, former Dauntless leaders who decided to betray us. They are being put to death for trying to injected a serum into us to make us there pets and go kill all the Abnegation. Luckily Erudite found who they were following, named Jeanine. Jeanine killed herself to not have to answer their questions. We have gotten all that we needed from Eric and Max." Uri takes a breath. "They were also caught trying to kill our new Dauntless leader Six. They caused her to go into a coma for almost three months! Do we want to forgive them?!" He yells the last part to the crowd.

The crowd yells back, "NO!"

"Do we want them to get away with almost killing our beloved Six?!" Uri yells again.

"HELL NO!" They all yell, I blush a little.

"Then let's bring them out here."

Two guards to Max and two guards hold Eric. They bring them out on stage, everyone booing in the background. There are four guns, one for each leader, and only two bullets. Nobody knows who had the bullet as we randomly grab a gun. Two were put to the side of Eric and two to the side of Max.

We shoot this way so nobody can feel bad about killing someone when you don't know who shot them. It may be you it may not be. Usually you can tell if you had a bullet or not.

I pick up my gun and walk with Harrison over to Eric. Tobias and Uriah walk to Max holding their guns.

"On three!" Uri shouts as loud as he can. "One," I steady my gun, my hands are sweating. "Two," I feel like I may throw up, "THREE!"

I shoot. The ringing in my ears sounds out and I know I'm the one that shot him. Eric and Max fall to the ground limp and dead. I killed Eric. I killed someone, I took life from them.

I can feel the whole Al situation coming back, the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I ended his life. When I shot I could feel the bullet exit the chamber and hit the exact spot I was aiming. Straight through his head.

After that everything is a blur. I can see Tobias come over to me, probably knowing I shot him too. He probably thinks I'm a killer.

I stand up straight again just because we are in front of almost the whole population. I'm having Christina watch Andrew for me though. I didn't want him seeing this.

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me to the hallway that is packed with people. They move out of the way though, because we are the mighty Four and Six. We get to Christina's a pick up Andrew. He looks happy, oblivious to the horrible things that happened.

When we get to the apartment I let Tobias put Andrew to bed and I curl up on our bed. Soon Tobias joins me. I turn around and face him, putting my head in the crook of his neck finally letting the tears fall.

I gently sob into him as he runs his hands through my hair, whispering sweet nothing's to me.

"I-I...I killed him Tobias!" I say in between sobs. He gently pulls my head off of his shoulder looking me dead in the eye, one hand on either sides of my face. He takes his thumb and wipes the tears away.

"Tris it doesn't matter if you killed him or not. It was either kill him or let him go and he would kill us. Think of Andrew! I never told you this because I thought you would worry...but before we went into that control room I heard them talking. They were saying how they wanted to kill all the divergent..." He takes a deep breath. "Starting with Andrew, and then you."

I take this in. "They were going to hurt Andrew. He may not even be Divergent!" I say madly.

"It doesn't matter now, but they thought since you were such a strong one and I was also one that he would be the strongest Divergent living. It may be true or he may not even be Divergent, but because they are dead, we don't have to worry!" He tells me still holding my head.

"I love you so much Tobias." I tell him.

"I love you too Tris, so much." I lean in and give him a passionate kiss. I can feel his hands fall from my face and to my hips. He finds a piece of skin from under my shirt and places his hand on it. I can feel the fire from his hand go all the way up my body.

I never get tired of this. I love the burning feeling, as it spreads through my whole body, disintegrating my insides into melted puddles. I can feel him fall with the kiss as I do too.

I want to get the bad thoughts out of my head and the only thing that can do that is Tobias, so I don't stop kissing him.

Things begin to progress and eventually we are both naked, and soon enough we both get tired. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me, kissing my head once more.

I fall asleep to him whispering, "I love you Tris."

**So this is my longest chapter yet! Fall break has officially started and sad news is that I'm sick. I have a cold and its freaking annoying when my nose is stuffy and I'm like you know...trying to breath-_- But other than that I'm happy about this and I hope to get many chapters out this school break! **

**Next Chapter: Get some time with Andrew/Ten!**

**Please review, I just want one worthy review to read and then I will post the next chapter! ONE REVIEW WORTHY! I have been getting a lot of really nice one and I want to thank you all! Just please review, I really want to know what you guys truly think! Love you all!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

TRIS POV:

I wake to the sound of Tobias long breaths, feeling as his chest rises up and down. I slowly raise my head off his chest, trying my hardest not to wake his from his soundless slumber. As my head raises, his breaths come shorter and his wide deep blue eyes open. I quickly shut my eyes in hopes that he didn't notice me awake, but soon I feel his hand caress my hair.

"I know you're awake Tris." I can hear the smile in his voice as he speaks.

"No I'm not," I mumble into his chest in hops that he doesn't move a muscle. But my wishes aren't granted as he begins to sit up. "No, please just stay here! I like lying down with you."

He laughs as he lies back down, his hand gently brushing my hair. I feel his soft lips kiss my hair and he looks down at me as I look up.

"I love you so much Tris." He says as his blue eyes stare into mine and I flip my body over so that I'm face to face with him.

"I love you too." I say. I lean in to kiss him, fully aware that we are both still naked. Soon the kiss gets intensifies, but I don't mind.

I feel him trace his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance as always. I smirk as I decide I'm going to tease him. I don't let him in, but instead I roll over not facing him and start to sit up.

I can feel him staring at my bare back as the sheets fall from me I slowly get off the bed and walk towards the bathroom. I can hear him pull the sheets off himself, and I get into the bathroom, turn on the shower, and walk back to the door only peeking my head out.

Tobias still sits in the bed but with only the sheets covering the lower half of him. I smirk once again, with the witty comment in my head.

"Are you going to join me or do I have to wash myself." I can see him smile as he gladly jumps out of bed following me into the shower.

_PAGE BREAK_

I'm sitting at the table with Andrew in my lap. I'm trying to feed him food which he gladly takes, due to his size already I can tell he is going or be a big boy.

Today I have to bring Andrew in for work while Tobias goes to his. Christina was unavailable today as she said she is going on a date with Will. I didn't argue because I have been trying to teach Andrew to speak. I've heard that around six months babies should start to talk. I keep mentioning that I'm mommy to him but he does nothing about it.

"Open your mouth for MOMMY." I put emphasis on the word mommy. I can hear Tobias snicker in the background. He does open his mouth but does not say anything.

"Why shouldn't he learn DADDY first?" He says speaking daddy loud enough for Andrew to hear.

"I don't really care, I just want to get him to say something!" I yell, giving my child a frustrated look. I gently place both my hands on both sides of Andrews face, "Please baby, I'm begging you, please just say mommy."

He gives me a confused look. This makes Tobias laugh even harder. "You know Uri wants to teach him the word cake first."

"And why would I ever allow that to happen. He is either going to say the word daddy or mommy, or I may start to scream." I reply. Andrew just looks at me with his amazing big blue eyes. "Why do you have to have those amazing eyes that can get you anything!"

I put another spoon full of food in his mouth, exactly what he wanted. I look back at Tobias, who is standing there observing.

"Tobias I have to get ready, please just feed him while saying daddy really loud." I beg, he rolls his eyes coming over and taking the spoon for my hand. "Thanks!" I kiss his cheek and run to get ready.

I'm almost done when I hear Tobias come pounding through the door.

"What?" I ask confused.

"He said it!" He screams very loudly.

"What?!" I ask louder stunned.

"He said it!" He repeats. I run out into the kitchen grabbing the last part of my outfit, the shoes before I leave. When I get out there Andrew is just sitting still in his high chair smiling at us.

"Well..." I start to say and then Tobias goes up to him in his high chair.

"Can you say DADDY again?" Tobias asks in a gentle tone.

Andrew puckers his lips, thinking really hard. He starts to talk but fails. Only saying a few letters.

"It's okay buddy try it again." Tobias encourages him.

Andrew puckers his lips again going into deep concentration. He just managed to get out, "Da...de." He has to pause in the middle to get his tongue around the word. I can feel a large grin come across my face. Andrew smiles back instantly.

"Now I will love you if you get him to say mommy." I say to Tobias putting one of my hands on his shoulder.

"I think you should keep trying. I know I'm just easy to learn from, but he will get it eventually from you." He says, I raise both my eyebrows.

"I have all work day today to get him to say it. I'm sure he will." I challenge.

"If he does, and I can see him say it tonight when I get home, I will buy you one thing you want." He says accepting the challenge.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then you buy me something." He says, I stick out my hand in agreement. He takes it shaking it. He then walks over to Andrew and says, "if you don't do what Mommy says today I will give you food."

He motions towards the food on the table. Andrew looks at it and smiles. I roll my eyes I know I got this. I don't need to bribe my six month old son into anything he will just do it.

With that we both head off the work, me taking Andrew with me.

TOBIAS POV:

I watch as Tris walks out of the apartment holding Andrew. I smile as i watch them go. The biggest smile placed on my face because I got him to say daddy. When he said that it all hit me, I really am a dad. I don't feel like one due to the fact I'm only 20 and I never particularly wanted kids. Now that I have one, I want more.

I decide to go to work because I'm already running late. I still work at the control room and Tris still works at the Tattoo Shop, we just like the extra money for Andrew. When I get there I'm greater by Zeke and Will.

"Hey guys what's in the agenda for today." I say still smiling.

"You are not usually late what happened." Will says.

"Nor usually happy." Zeke adds.

I haven't even noticed that I was still smiling but now that I have I put back on my Four face instead of Tobias.

"The last time I saw you that happy was the morning after you proposed to Tris. The same morning Christina walked in on Tris lying in bed naked. Or at least that's what she told Will, who told me." He says as his brain starts to put the pieces together.

Will already got it, "You and Tris slept together last night." He study's my face apparently I must look guilty because I asks, "it was Tris, right?"

"Ya, we didn't do much sleeping though." I say smirking, then I add, "I was just thinking about what we did this morning."

"I do not want to hear this." Zeke says converging his ears.

"Good because I don't want to tell you." I reply.

"Is that the whole reason you were late?" Will asks.

"No, guess what Andrew learned today?" I ask, they both nod there heads for me to continue. "He learned how to say daddy this morning."

Zeke slaps me on the back. "Way to go man! Does he know how to say mommy?"

"No, Tris is having some difficulty teaching him." I smile.

"Well while we are announcing stiff I would like to say that, Shauna and I are engaged!" Zeke announces proudly.

Now it's my turn the slap him on the back. "That's great!"

After that we all start to work, but towards the end of my shift the doors burst open, slamming against the walls. I looks back to see Tris with the biggest smile on her face.

**Razeroo(guest): Thank you so much again for the long review! I really enjoy reading things that your have reviewed about! I really am happy that I made your day and I hope I did again. And to your question about Candor and Dauntless, I'm not going to write it in this story BUT I really like the idea so I'm going to, for sure, put it in later chapters of my other story Divergent High School. Again thank you for reading my story and taking your time to write a really nice review. Love them so much! :)**

**tris4eaton: Im really glad that you liked my review on your story and I loved yours on mine! I'm glad that I got you hooked on the story and so much that you didn't even pay attention to your boyfriend! :) I really like your story and hope that you update soon, and thank you so much for all the time you spent today just reading the stuff I've written! I loved reading your review also! :)**

**So as you guys can tell above, I'm going to start responding to really long reviews and reviews that ask questions and so on. So If you want to ask me anything or just review something really long, I will reply in my next chapter at the bottom! I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**Next Chapter: Four and Tris marriage**

**Please review I love reading all of them, Love you all! Review!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

**When Tris got to work...**

TRIS POV:

Tori greets me as soon as I walk through the doors, "Good morning Six! And I see you brought this little cutie!"

She takes Andrew from my arms and holds him in her own. "Have I ever told you how much I love his eyes!" She exclaims.

"Yes many people do." I reply. "Guess what he learned to say this morning!"

"Did he learn to say mommy?" She questions looking at Andrew again.

"No actually he learned to say daddy. After spending 20 minutes with Four he learns how to say that. I spent two hours this morning trying to get him to say mommy. I can tell he's going to be a daddy's boy." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well we will just have to teach him to say mommy next. Then you can learn to say Tori!" She says happily, directing her attention back on the baby.

"God you're acting like Christina!" I groan.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I can hear Christina ask from behind me. I turn around.

"No I'm just expressing that you are like that!" I say giving her a hello hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know this is the Tattoo Shop and I was hoping to get a tattoo today..." She trails off. I roll my eyes grabbing her arm and bringing her into the room I do all my tattoos in.

I leave Andrew with Tori, considering she was saying the word mommy really loud at him, she could help, even though it might confuse him by her saying it and not me.

"So what would you like?" I ask turning professional.

"Well I would like the word Will on my wrist. I know it's lame but I want something on me that's his." She sighs. I start to laugh really hard. "Okay that did not come out right. I didn't mean it like that." She tries to explain while I am crying on the floor because I'm laughing so hard. "Oh my god you have a dirty mind."

It only takes ten minutes to finish the tattoo. Christina and I walk into the lobby and she pays for it.

Before she leaves the store she says, "By Ten and Six see you later!"

Since I have a small break because no customers are here I repeat the word mommy to Andrew. By the end of the hour I had to do one more tattoo and all I got out of Andrew was a "mm" sound.

I repeat mommy once more and his face contorts with concentration. "Mmmoo" he takes a second before continuing. "Meh" my face breaks out into a wide smile.

"Mommy." I say again pointing to me.

"Momeh." Andrew says while grabbing a piece of my long blonde hair in his small hand.

As soon as I hear the word come out of his mouth I place him in Tori's arms and sprint down the hallway towards the control room. I burst through the doors, both slamming against the rock walls. I visibly see Will and Zeke jump but Tobias just slowly turns around. I smile widely at him.

"I did it." Is all I say before I run and jump into his lap, giving him a peck on the lips.

"So I assume I have to buy you something you want?" He asks, smiling besides the point.

"No I have everything I want right here." I say patting his leg. I hear Will and Zeke "ahhh"ing in the background.

"That's sweet of you." Tobias says pecking me again.

"On second thought, I do want something but I want it tomorrow..." I give a second to take a deep breath. "I want us to get married tomorrow."

**Later that day when they are going to bed...**

TOBIAS POV:

"I think we could get married tomorrow." I say as I take my shirt off.

"I really want to be married to you Tobias. I don't want to wait anymore." She begs.

"We can get eloped or have Uriah help." I add imagining Uri doing our wedding, making me chuckle a little.

"I like the thought of Uri being our officiant. And then we can drag Chris and Zeke down there to be our observers." She says. I instantly flop on the bed she is lying on and wrap her I'm my arms.

"It sounds perfect. I love you." I say kissing her head.

"I love you too."

_page break_

I wake up with Tris wrapped tightly in my arms. I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls with every breath. I look over at the clock and it reads 8:00. I don't have work today, so we can get married if we try.

I smile. Tris and I could be married by the end of the day. I would call her my wife.

Tris's eyes start to flutter open and soon I'm meet with her beautiful blue-grey eyes and i can't help myself from placing my lips to her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." I whisper.

"Good morning handsome." She whispers back.

"Shall we go talk to Uri and see if we can get married today?" I ask hoping she says yes.

"We shall." She smiles hopping out of bed and running towards the bathroom. I also hop out hoping to get there before her, but of course she beats me.

"No fair I wanted to shower first." I pout giving her puppy dog eyes. She smiles. I can see that mischievous look flash across her eyes and I know where this is going, like it has once before.

"Well I'm not going to bathe myself am I?" She smirks again and I smirk back, happily trotting into the bathroom. We both strip and get into the shower.

When we are done she takes her towel wrapping it around her and then walks into our room. She puts clothes on while I get my towel. I quickly throw on some clothes, while Tris puts on makeup.

She's wearing a black tightly fit dress with no sleeves, and I'm wearing the nicest shirt I could find, which just so happens to be a plain black shirt. We wake up Andrew get him dressed and walk towards Uri's office. He has work today so he should be able to squeeze us in there.

We knock and open the door slowly, Uri looks up from his paper work.

"Hey Four, Six, and Ten! What you doin' here?" Uri asks.

"We were wondering if you could legally marry us." Tris states like its nothing. Uri's expression changes so fast I almost break out laughing.

"T-today? You want me to marry you...today?" He stutters shocked, we both nod.

"Okay, I guess but you need witnesses and if you tell Chris she is going to be pissed this isn't big." He infers us, and we both nod our heads in understanding.

"Don't worry we don't plan on telling her." I say walking out of the office, not bothering to say bye, and towards the dining room, most likely where they are.

When we get there I grab Zeke's arm and Tris grabs Christina's.

"What the hell!" Christina exclaims, turning around quickly looking as if she is ready to punch.

"Why do you always say that when I tell you to come with me!" Tris yells still holding Andrew in one arm, making me thoroughly nervous. I take him from her, being more gentle and holding him with two arms, then I whisper in Zeke's ear.

"Where we are going has a ton of Dauntless cake. If you don't want it stay here." He immediately stands back up and walks with me. Tris looks at me with a confused expression.

"Chris please just come with me!" She yells again.

"Fine!" Christina replies exasperated.

When we get to Uri's office he has everything set up. He stands up and smiles at his brother and Chris. He walks around his desk and picks up a book. I place Andrew in Zeke's arms and put Zeke behind me as I stand in front of Uri. Tris takes Christina and puts her behind her and faces me.

"Why do you look decent Tris? Is that a new dress?"

"Where's the cake?" Zeke asks at the same time Chris ask Tris things about her appearance, both me and Tris turn around a shush them and they both fall silent.

Chris and Zeke grow confused expressions until Uriah starts to talk, with a book in front of him.

"We are gathered together in my office to witness the marriage of Six and Four..." Uri tends to drown on but I block it out only caring about the beautiful girl in front of me.

"This relationship stands for bravery, intelligence, honesty and kindness, but most of all for love. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you, Six you may say your vows." Uri says to Tris. Tris looks me dead in the eye and starts.

"Four, I first met you in different circumstances, where all I thought of you was the blue eyed boy. Then you disappeared. I didn't see you again until I fell into that net and you just so happened to be the person to get me out. When I saw you that day I remember being intimidated, but curious. I wanted to know more of my blue eyed instructor. Surprisingly you let me in. You let me know who you truly are. Who you want to be. And I love you for that. I never thought I could love someone as much as I do you. After that we just became closer than ever. Then we were given Andrew who I love with all my heart. I love you, and I know I will never stop. You stole my heart, so now I'm stealing your last name." She smirks and leans in close so only I can hear. "I love you Tobias, with all that's in me."

"Four you may now share your vows." Uri says and I'm already close to tears, losing my Instructor Four composure.

"Tris, or Six, you have accomplished so many things so far, and I plan to help you with the rest. When you literally fell into my life, I helped you out of the net and that was the first time I truly looked into your eyes, and I knew, I knew you were the person I wanted to love. When I through those knives at you during initiation I was so sure you would never talk to me again. Though you gave me another chance. I remember that night, I was so mad I punched a hole in the wall because I thought I'd lost only chance. I loved you from the start, and I've never gotten the chance to tell you that. Even though we went through thick and thin, no-matter what, you seem to help me through it. When Andrew came into our lives, I was frightened at first but you showed me I could love somebody, other than you. He is the results of our love for each other. He and you are my everything and I will never let you go. I love you Tris." I can see the tears that brimmed her eyes fall down her face. I quickly wipe them off with my thumb.

Now Uri starts again, "Do you Four take Six or Tris to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." I say staring into Tris's eyes once again.

"Do you Six or Tris take Four to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She starts to drip tears again.

Uriah hands us the ring that both are simple and have the engraving of 4+6 on them.

I slide the smaller one onto Tris's hand and she slides the bigger one on mine.

"In the name of Dauntless law, I may now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Four you may kiss the bride."

As soon as those last words slip out if his mouth, mine is on Tris's. We kiss passionately for a while and finally break apart.

"We will continue this later." I whisper in her ear and she chuckles.

We both look at Zeke and Chris, who both are bawling, happy tears. Chris may be a little mixture of both. I can't tell because she looks happy but she cries saying, "I can't believe you didn't let me plan this!"

I walk over to Zeke ready to tease him, "How are you actually crying Zeke?" I laugh slightly, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"How are you not?" He cries as he holds Andrew out for me, then he mumbles, "Plus I didn't get any cake." This only causes me to laugh more as Zeke pouts.

Andrew looks pretty happy as I grab him from Zeke. He looks up with his wide blue eyes and places a hand on my cheek, "dadah." I smile widely at him.

"That's right!" I say.

My free hand is still gripped in Tris's and as we sign the papers. Zeke and Chris sign as our witnesses, and Tris finally puts her name down as Tris Eaton, but covers it from the sight of everybody due to my last name. I smile at her and we take Andrew with us as we leave. We don't speak another word to anyone.

When we get back to the apartment, the only thing going through my head is that Tris is mine, and I am hers, forever.

**t64t: Thank you for reading and reviewing a long review. I really appreciate that you took your time to do that and to ****give me advice. I wish I was a little older because breastfeeding is something 13 year old girls don't really want to know about. But you are right I should have research some more. :) You should be happy to know that this chapter I researched the words and how the preacher guy was supposed to say that stuff. I'm really glad that, even though you don't enjoy No War stories, you enjoy mine. If you have any other advice feel free to give it to me I love reading it and its the only way I can get better. ;)**

**This is a really long chapter I know and it's because I wanted to get their wedding just right, and I feel like Tris and Tobias are the type of people who would not enjoy a large wedding. Anyway review what you think about their wedding and if the review is long and you spent time on it I will respond like I did above! **

**Next Chapter: honeymoon fun ;)**

**Please review! Love you all and thank you for reading all that I have written so far!**

**~Divergent24-7**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

TRIS POV:

Christina came thirty minutes ago to pick up Andrew so we could have our "honeymoon fun" as she called it. I just rolled my eyes at her and let her take Andrew.

Currently Tobias and I are talking about what we want for our future. It's only 9:00 right now and we don't want to have our "fun" so early. I had changed into my sweats and a t-shirt and Tobias did the same.

"Tris before we had Andrew did you ever want kids?" Tobias asks me while I curl up in his lap.

"I don't know, probably not. When I look at my mom I always think about how I could never be as good as a mom as her. What about you?" I tell him honestly.

"I wouldn't have wanted too either but only because of my dad. That's why when you told me you were pregnant, I got scared because I, more than likely was a mistake. I didn't want our kid to grow up thinking the same way I did, that he was a mistake." He explains. I sigh.

"If you were a mistake you were a damn good one." I say. He leans in close to my face so if we made one slight movement our lips would be touching.

"He was a good one too." He whispers, his breath tickling skin. I can't take it anymore, I smash my lips to his. He instantly kisses me back his tongue sliding across my bottom lip. I let him in, and I memorize his mouth with my tongue.

I turn around so I'm facing him, then swing my leg around so I'm straddling him. The kiss intensifies as my hands climb up his back. When it reaches his Dauntless tattoo, I trace it, having it already memorized in my head. He takes his hands from my hips and grabs the end of his own shirt, breaking our kiss for only a second so he can pull it off.

When he joins our lips back together, his hands find the hem of my shirt and traces up my back. His hands leave a path of flames up my back and they stop before they reach my bra line. He stops and grabs the hem of my shirt and rips in over my head. I giggle as he throws it so far across the room it hits the wall.

He pulls me into a kiss once more and his hands are tracing circles on my back. I lean back slightly to take a breath but he doesn't stop. He kisses down my neck and sucks on the soft part between my collarbone and neck. When Tobias hears me moan softly he stops kissing there and kisses my three birds before going back to my mouth.

My legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, and he slowly begins to stand up, both his hand supporting me on my thighs. He walks us into our bedroom, not breaking the kiss to close the door. Tobias backs up and falls backwards onto the bed, allowing me to fall on top of him. My hands travel from their current spot down to his pants, pulling them off him so he is only in his boxers.

His hands also take mine off and we end up kissing in only our undergarments. He pulls back slightly and whispers, "I love you Tris Eaton."

"I love you too Tobias Eaton." And with that his hands undo the clip to my bra and things heat up from there.

TOBIAS POV:

Tris and I are still sleeping when we hear a knock on our bedroom door. Which I didn't lock because it's our BEDROOM door. Hopefully they are smart enough to not come in. I jump out of bed and Tris just groans and slides under the covers more.

I slowly walk to the unlocked door while zipping on some jeans. I don't bother putting a shirt on. When I open the door and slip out into our living room, I'm greeted by Christina.

"Oh uh, hi Four...why are you shirtless?" She asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Why do you think? Why was Andrew at your house last night? That reminds me...why the heck are you here?" I throw a ton of questions at her.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted Andrew back. He kept whining all night. No crying like usual but definitely whining." She tells me eyes growing big to emphasize how much whining there was.

"Ya I guess." I say hesitantly.

"Will, sweety, you can come in now!" She yells towards the door. Will walks in holding Andrew.

"Why was Will waiting ou-" I don't get to finish before Christina shoves Andrew into my arms, who instantly smiles.

"Bye Four! Tell Tris I say hi!" She yells grabbing Wills arm and running out the door. I just sigh and bring Andrew into his room, lying him in his crib. He smiles up at me as I tickle his stomach and slowly back out the room. I close the door behind me and walk to our bedroom.

Tris is still tucked tightly under the sheets, not dressed, and sleeping again. I go to her side of the bed and gently shake her shoulder. When she doesn't wake up I shake harder until she mumbles, "Stop it Tobias! Let me sleep!"

I can hear her grumble some other unheard words, so I grab a pillow from my side and throw in at her as hard as I can. The pillow bursts as soon as it hits her back, small feathers falling onto her bare body. Her head flies up and she looks at me angrily. I smirk.

Tris reaches behind her and grabs my other pillow and throws it at me as hard as she can. I duck but in burst on the wall behind me feathers now in the air.

"TRIS THAT WAS MY FAVORITE PILLOW!" I yell. I can see as he bright blue eyes roll at me.

"That's what you get for throwing your other pillow at me while I was sleeping! Now let me go back to sleep." She says plopping her head back down on her pillows.

I go towards her as quietly as I can, yanking the pillow from under her head. I get my knife from the drawer before she can reach me, and I rip her pillows open pouring all the feathers on her.

She groans as I rub the feathers in knots in her hair. "Tobias, this is going to take forever to get out!" I just laugh at her. Her blonde hair is in a lot of knots with tons of feathers mixed in. "Why are you up anyway?" She asks while she gets out of bed and goes to grab her clothes.

"Christina got into our apartment again and asked if I wanted Andrew back. Apparently he missed us because she said he was whining all night and when he saw me he smiled." I say proudly. Tris grins at me.

"Okay well we will spend all day with him then." She says, "Oh and we should probably start teaching Andrew how to walk, he's learned how to crawl already."

"Ya I guess we have to work on that. Can we get a tattoo I have in mind for us?" I ask randomly.

"Yep let's do that at two today...will you tell me what tattoo?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Nope it's a surprise!" I say as happily as she did.

"Then we can clean this mess!" She says, the grin falling from her face.

"Yep!" I say in an overly happy way, then I look at her and frown. She laughs.

"Okay okay, let's get started with our day!"

**Later that night...**

TRIS POV:

After we got our tattoo Tobias decided he wanted to go on a secret date with me. Nothing special, just a picnic. We dropped Andrew off at Chris's, we will pick him up later tonight though.

Currently we are sitting on a blanket in a grassy area by the Ferris Wheel. I examine the wrap on the inside of my wrist.

"Are you ready to see our new tattoos? She said the wraps only had to be on for five hours." He says gliding his sleeve up his arm. I copy him and we both put our hand on the outside of the wrap, ready to peel it off.

"On three." I say, "one."

"Two." He murmurs.

"Three."

We quickly peel both of ours off. I admire mine while he admires his and then we look at each other's. The tattoos are simple, mine has a small dauntless symbol with the number 4 written in the middle, blocking out some of the flames. Tobias is my three ravens with the number six in the middle, covering part of the second raven.

"I love it!" I say giving him a peck on the lips, easily he deepens it from a small peck to a full make-out.

After a few minutes we decide we should probably get going, Andrew may get fussy again without us. He did successfully learn how to crawl today. It took a good two hours, which if you think about, isn't that long.

We both stand up packing our dinner back into the basket, along with the blanket. We jump in the train, sit and wait for our turn to get off.

"Tris do you want more kids?" Tobias asks so sudden I jump a little.

To be honest I haven't even thought about it. Having one kid seemed like a lot at the time when I would be thinking about it. Andrew is amazing, should he have siblings so that they can learn from him? Would it be to much to handle? Would I end up flustered? All these questions and many more come to mind when I think of this.

After a while I realize Tobias has been waiting for an answer. I look up into his eyes and he seems to be trying to read them. "I'm sorry that was such a sudden question, but it's been on my mind for a while." He explains.

"I don't know I haven't thought about it yet..." I hesitate not sure if he wants more or not. "If you really want more then sure but I kind of want to think it through before we make a final decision."

"That's fine." He says, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

After thirty minutes of sitting on the train having small talk, we finally arrive. We jump off and begin to walk down the stairs and into the hallway towards Christina's apartment to pick up Andrew.

We are almost there when all of the sudden I feel Tobias's hand lose grip of mine. When I look over to him, he falls to the ground limp. Before I get a chance to react I feel the same sharp pain I felt when I was hit with the pipe, in the exact same spot. I instantly black out.

**tris4eaton: thank you for the research option and yes is does get very frustrating being only 13 and wanting to write books but I know that they won't be good enough until i get older so I am forced to wait. Thank you for your continuing support also and I will try and update again soon! :)**

**ilovereading: I would love to get in touch with you and I have a kik if you have one. I got it specially for my Divergent24-7 accounts so you can kik me at that account. review some form of communication we can get in touch with if you don't have a kik and if you do then feel free to kik me;) I really liked your review and it seems like a lot of people where surprised I was 13 and I take that as a compliment. Also thank you for even considering comparing me to Veronica Roth, she's amazing and I love her work:) anyway I would love to talk to you and I loved your review, please kik me or review another ****communication way! :)**

**Razeroo: Thank you again for the wonderful review. A lot of people seemed to be surprised I was only 13 like I said to ilovereading and I wonder what you all thought I was? Anyway I do really want to write when I get older so that is why I decided to do fan fictions so that I knew somewhat of how it would be like, and let me just say, a ton of people are really nice to me and tell me really nice stuff. you all make me feel like I can actually become a writer and I love you guys for the courage. I also read fanfics too so that helps me get ideas of how I like to make things work out. Keep up the amazing reviews I love them:)**

**everyone please keep up the amazing reviews they always make my day, and yes I'm really 13 and I would love if you guys reviewed and told me the age you thought I was. How old did you think I was? Anyway thank you guys so much and I will update soon.**

**Next Chapter: tobias and tris find out about there kidnappers**

**thank you again for everything and reading my story so far and stuff. I love you all please review! and if you review a long review I will respond like I did to the people above. Until next time! ;)**

**~Divergent24-7**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

TOBIAS POV:

I wake up in a sitting position with my hands tied behind my back. I have a splitting headache, I just want to scream it hurts so bad. But of course I don't.

I slowly open my eyes and am met with darkness once again. I can hear the quiet, but noticeable sound of rushing water. I make the assumption that I am under the Chasm.

My eyes begin to adjust to the dark room and I can barley see a small figure in the same position I'm in against a wooden beam. Just by the outline if her body I can tell that that girl is Tris.

"Tris! Can you hear me?" I ask as quietly as I can with her being able to hear me.

All she does in respond in groan. I bet, whoever took us hit her in the head too. Probably giving her, and me, an unbearable headache. I can barley hear as footsteps approach, most likely, the door of the room.

I listen closely as to how many locks they have to unlock to get in the door, I can hear only three. The door is pushed open, streaming light into the dark room.

The figure that entered the room, has a shadow just covering the persons face enough to were I can't see them, but I have a pretty good guess of who it is.

They slowly turn back around closing the door, they walk to the middle of the room grabbing something I can see, that must be suspended in air. I can hear a click then a small light is shone in the dark room. Just enough light to make out the large mass in front of me.

"Marcus." I snarl. He has a wicked grin on his face while he looks at me.

"Good to see you too, Tobias." He says as if I had said something polite. I roll my eyes.

"Why the hell is Tris in here!" I ask angrily as I see her small form begin to move. I feel bad, like I sucked her into my own problems.

"Well Tobias, last time I saw you she was pregnant, with which I am assuming is your kid?" He snaps, saying my name with a certain edge to it.

"Yeah of course he's mine she's my wife." I state.

"Your wife? Really Tobias? You could do a lot better then a twelve year old." He says which only rises my anger.

"SHE IS F**KING PERFECT! UNLIKE YOU, YOU UNGLY, ABUSIVE BASTARD!" I yell in his face. I can tell Tris is awake by the way her eyes shine in the background.

"Well in looks like someone needs a lesson." Marcus mutters getting close to my face and slapping me so hard I can feel the warm blood trickled down my cheek. He backs up and begins to take his belt off, loop by loop.

After the belt is held firmly in his hand he reties my rope, holding my hands together, so that I'm facing the wooden beam. I hug it as tight as I can, and focus on that while I wait for the first blow.

When I hear Marcus lean down and whisper in my ear, "This is for your own good." These words cause a shiver to run up my spine. He leans back, and I brace for impact.

"STOP! Don't do it to him! Please!...Do it to me instead!"

TRIS POV:

I watch in horror as Marcus turns Tobias around and pulls his arm back, ready to whip. All that's running through my head is, 'I can't let this happen to him! Not again!'

I have to say something, anything, I can only come up with one solution. He has to beat someone, and that someone has to be me.

"STOP! Don't do it to him! Please!..." I beg and think about what I'm choosing before I say the next part. "Do it to me instead!"

Marcus slowly lowers the belt, looking over at me. "You have nothing to do with this little girl! Why would I do it to you! Tobias deserves it!"

"I'm not a little girl!" I spit, trying to get him mad at me instead.

"Tris please stop. Don't do this!" Tobias pleads trying to turn his head to look at me.

"Oh..." Marcus stares at us, eyes going from me to Tobias and back again. He walks over to Tobias and ties him so he is facing me again. "I see now. You don't like when she gets hurt, do you? If I hurt her, you will be more hurt mentally than for when I physically hurt you." He explains mostly to himself, narrowing his eyes in thought, a wicked smirk beginning to spread across his face.

Tobias and I already know we have a connection like that. It hurts more when the other gets hurt then when we are actually hurt.

"Don't touch her!" Tobias yells as demanding as he can.

"Sorry son, she volunteered." Marcus mumbles walking over to me and tying me so I'm facing the wood pole. I can hear Tobias struggling with the ropes in the background.

"PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT HER!" He shouts as loud as he can.

I listen as Marcus adjusts the belt hanging in his hand so that his grip on it is tighter, making for a better blow. I hang my head, grasping tight to the wood ready for the first smack.

"It's your fault she's getting hurt, Tobias." Marcus says. "This is all your fault."

That's when I feel the first slash. It feels like somebody took a knife a sliced open your back. Just that one hit and I feel like passing out. I know I'm bleeding when I feel the warm blood trickle down the path of my spine, soaking up into my shirt.

"STOP PLEASE!" Tobias yell and I grit my teeth to keep from screaming as another comes down on my back. "PLEASE!" He yells again pleading. Another, and another. "Please. Please. Please." Tobias pleads a losing cause. "Please. Please. Please." He keeps getting quieter, as if he's saying it to himself now.

I lose track of how many hits I've taken after 17 was over. The pain was unbearable. I thought the headache was bad, but put this on top of it, it's an all new pain level. I grind me teeth as he hits the last few time.

I can faintly hear Tobias crying softly in the background. I feel bad that he thinks this is his fault, but I needed to do this, I needed to know what he went through, and Tobias couldn't go through this again.

Marcus puts his belt on the ground while he flips me back over so I'm facing Tobias again. My back is near to numb when I gently press it to the wooden post. Marcus makes a point to wipe my blood of the belt, which had seeped through my shirt onto the brown leather. He puts the belt back on and walks out of the room saying nothing, acting like nothing ever happened.

I look over to Tobias who is slumped against the pole with his head hanging. I can see the tears that drip from his face. I've never seen him so vulnerable. It makes me want to cry too.

"Tobias?" I ask quietly, losing consciousness.

"Yes." He mutters, sniffling.

"I love you." I say, starting to feel lightheaded and drained.

"I love you too." Is the last thing I hear before the pain in my back is unbearable and I lean back and pass out, blackness invading my vision.

_One day later..._

TOBIAS POV:

It's been one day since Marcus beat Tris. We still don't understand why nobody has come looking for their leaders. Especially Christina, she has to know we wouldn't be gone for a day without Andrew. We wouldn't just leave him.

Marcus feeds us once a day, only a few nuts and Tris is very tired all the time. We've talked about a lot of things. How we want to live our lives, what we want to do, and things we didn't know about each other.

Currently we are curled up together in the corner on the room. We can hear footsteps outside our door. It creaks open and Marcus slips through.

"How are you doing?" Marcus asks politely.

"You don't really care do you." I retort.

"Well today I brought some peanuts just for you Tobias." He says throwing the tray on the ground spilling everything. I stand up to challenge him.

Not the best idea because of my lack of energy, but I'm sick of him. I stare him straight in the eyes and he glares back.

"Sit back down if you know what's best for you." He threatens.

"I beat you up once and I can do it again." I throw back. He gets more mad and I duck as he swings at me with his fist.

"SIT BACK DOWN BEFORE I KILL YOUR LITTLE WIFE!" He yells hitting my soft spot. I huff out a breath and slump down next to Tris wrapping her in my arms, protecting her.

"You'll have to kill me first." I say. He growls at me and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I hear as the three locks sound and then I look at Tris.

She looks deep in thought and I decide to pick up our one meal for the day. I equally spit them, each of us getting twenty nuts.

She snaps out of her thought when I push the tray towards her. She glances at her twenty nuts and looks up at me.

"Are you going to eat them? You need the energy Tris." I tell her. She stares into my eyes.

"Tobias we both know you need them more than me. Not only are you a guy but your bigger than me. YOU need the energy." She says, grabbing her tray and taking fourteen nuts off her plate placing them on mine.

"Tris..." I trail off. I know I need the energy but then she would be starving herself. She can't just eat six peanuts for a whole day. She cuts me off before I can finish my sentence.

"Don't worry I have six of them. They will keep me alive, okay?" She says and I still don't believe her.

"Tris I don't think you should eat just six! Please eat more than that! You need it to help you heal!" I plead but she looks at me with THE look. THE look is the one she gets when she is being stubborn.

"It's either nobody eats them or you do, your choice." She says. I roll my eyes and place them to the side.

"Eat your six and we will save these incase you get really hungry." I reply with my own stubbornness.

She curls up in my lap when I lye down in the corner. She uses me as a pillow and I use the ground, but I don't really mind. We don't go to sleep we just sit in silence listening to the slight rush of the chasm above us.

Suddenly the door is slammed open startling both Tris and I. We both sit up and Marcus walks in with a bloody nose and a beer bottle. He walks up to us and yanks Tris from my arms.

I quickly scramble to my feet, stumbling and try to run after him as he drags her out of the room. He's already more than half way to the door as I start to sprint. She struggles as much as she can but she doesn't have enough energy. As soon as he opens the door she just stops. She lets him take her.

I'm still running as fast as I can with the energy I have but it's not enough, it seems as if the room has grown 5 miles longer. "TRIS!" I try to scream after her but she doesn't move. She just leaves. The door is slammed shut just as I reach it and I only hear one lock sound. I pound on the door as hard as I can, thinking of the horrible things he can do to her.

After a good ten minutes on pounding on the door I give up, feeling like I'm going to faint. I slide down the door placing my head in my hands.

He took her from me.

**So I feel really bad for not posting in a long time, I was just having some issues with people at home and school, you know 13 year old girls and how they like to be really mean to other 13 year old girls. But I won't get into that Im sure you don't really care, so I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer just because I felt bad. **

**Razeroo: Im so sorry for the long wait I was having issues with people. Thank you so much for your concern and I really loved reading your long ****review. When I got your review I just so happened to be in an emotional state and it made me feel a lot better, I really appreciate that so thank you. I really hope to be a famous author someday and I know that thats kind of like when your a little kid saying you want to become an astronaut, but I truly want to be. I want to have credit for a book that people around the world love, that the main heroin is looked up to by many people. I hope that happens and I love all your support thank you again. :) **

**t64t: OMG you have no idea how good of idea that is to do the thing to keep track of characters, I stated doing it and it is such a help thank you. I know what I'm about to ask is going to make me sound really stupid because I know everyone on this website seems to know about it...but what is a PM? I really need to know because so many people want to do that but I have no idea how...and yes i do now feel stupid. Anyway thank you for saying that I'm a good writer, like i said to razeroo i hope to be one someday, even though Im still only 13. Thank you so much for the support :)**

**Remember if you review a long review I will respond like I did above. I love all you guys and Im, again, so sorry for the wait. I will update again soon and please review. **

**~Divergent24-7**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

**When Tris is being dragged out...**

TRIS POV:

I feel his grip on my hands tighten the more I struggle against them. I look back and see Tobias in a full on sprint towards us.

That's when I remember. Marcus is only hurting me because I asked him to, instead of Tobias. If he doesn't take me away now, he will most likely hurt Tobias to get to me.

I instantly stop struggling and close my eyes. The last thing I see is Tobias running towards the door as it shuts in his face. I hear as only one lock sounds and Marcus drags me a few doors down.

"Stand up!" He commands and I do as told. "You do everything he tells you to do! If he tells me that you did something or I find him hurt I won't hesitate in killing Tobias."

I don't say anything as he opens the door and shoves me hard enough to where I fall. I hear to door close behind me with three locks. I sigh as I begin to sit up, ready to wait for this guy Marcus is talking about.

That's when I realize I'm not alone in here. In a chair, sits a figure. He holds something shiny in his hand, and it's too dark to make out who it is but as soon as he talks I know the voice instantly.

"Good seeing you again, Stiff."

"Peter." I spit. He stands up walking over to where I'm sitting.

"That's no way to talk to me! I'm the one in control here. Unless you want your precious Four killed." He yells in my face holding the shiny object-a knife-to my neck.

I don't say anything, just glare into his eyes.

"I'm not going to waste my time, so I will dive right in." He gives me a stern look and points to a pole in the corner. "Sit with your back to that while I tie your hands."

I, again, do as told, hoping not to get killed and the same wish goes for Tobias. He keeps the knife in his hand facing it towards my leg when he finishes tying my rope.

"If you cry, each tear costs for one whip to your husband. Each flinch costs for one punch to his face." When those word are out of his mouth he digs his knife into my flesh.

Peter starts the knife mid thigh and drags it down to my knee. He pulls the knife out and stick it in the other leg. I can't help but flinch as he puts muscle into it causing it to go deeper into my skin. I can feel both the cuts bleeding profusely.

"And there goes one punch to your husbands' face!" He says excitedly.

He stabs the knife into the skin below my shoulder and I try my hardest not to let the liquid leak from my eyes. I can feel it pooling up and I know that no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop the two tears that now streak my face, and it only makes me want to cry more.

"Wow Stiff, two whips and one punch already. I can see you really _don't_ care about him." He emphasizes the, don't.

He takes the knife and does the same thing to my other arm. I know if I don't get treated in the next few hours I will most likely die of blood loss.

He continues to cut my body, some deeper than others. I only let one more tear slip throughout all this.

It's been almost thirty minutes when he puts the knife down. I feel myself sigh in relief, until he starts to leans his body close to mine, his face inches away. I can feel the shivers start up my spine, not the type of shivers I get when Tobias touches me, the good shivers, but this is the bad ones, the ones that you only get when you're in the midst of your craziest fear. And then, as if someone has pushed him, he smashed his lips into mine, hard.

At first I'm really shocked, then I can feel the anger start to boil in my stomach. I don't kiss back but he doesn't seem to care. Peter continues to kiss down my neck and I feel like I may puke. Suddenly he stops and pulls back.

"If you do not kiss me back, I will kill Four personally." He whispers, and now I have no choice. _But he can't kill a leader. _I stare at him with glassy eyes as he cuts the rope holding me back.

He flips us over so he's on top of me, and continues to kiss me and slaps the side if my head when I don't kiss back.

He pulls back again, face contorted in anger because I refuse to kiss him knowing he won't actually kill a Dauntless leader, I mean he can't really be serious. "Did you not hear me!? Do you want him to die?!"

"Do _you_ want my blood all over you. I mean, your previous activity is causing me to bleed out and you still want to kiss me? You must be really desperate." I retort, probably not the best idea, but I can't seem to help myself.

His nostrils flare and he doesn't waste time to slap me across the face while yelling, "You're such a bitch!"

That's when I see the gun tucked into his back pocket. I look back at him and finally realize how serious he is about killing Tobias. He seems to realize that I saw it.

"Now you know I'm not lying! So you know what to do." He say as he leans in and smashes his lips back onto mine. I hesitate before I begin to kiss back.

Let me tell you, he is the worst kisser ever. His mouth is full of spit and it's all slimy when he forces his tongue into my mouth. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. I quickly swallow it, but Peter begins to kiss me harder, probably thinking I was getting into it.

His hands quickly take my shirt off and I have no choice but to let him. If I kill him I'm sure Marcus would kill Tobias. He also slips my pants off leaving me in my bra and underwear.

Peter proceeds to kiss down my neck and I resist the urge to kill him now. He stops about to reach my ravens with his mouth and he pulls away, only to put his mouth back to mine. I feel his hand reach the back of my bra and he unclips it sliding it off my shoulders.

Now I'm no longer strong enough to hold back the tears. They come flowing down my face as he gropes me.

He begins to stand up, to undo his pants. Then all of the sudden I hear a loud gunshot, and Peter's body falls flat on top of me, dead.

**Just after Tris is taken away...**

TOBIAS POV:

I bang my head against the door multiple times, praying he doesn't touch or hurt her in any way. If he does I would feel like it's my fault.

After about ten minutes of just slamming my head against the door in my own frustration, I hear footsteps again. I stand and go into the corner hoping that Tris is back and unharmed.

Instead, in walks Marcus without Tris.

"Where is Tris!" I yell standing up so I can challenge him, but all he does is snort.

"With someone. That's none of your business anyway." He rolls his eyes.

"She's my wife! Her being taken by her father in law to a possible killing spree is not ideal!" I shout in his face. I'm ready to punch him and make a sprint for the door when his fist collides with my jaw.

I stumble backwards from the blow. Marcus is quick to take his belt off and whip me a couple times with it. I feel bad Tris went through all that just so I can be beat a few days later.

I try my best to fight back but with the loss of energy it seems almost impossible. With every lash I can feel the new cut opening up and blood pouring out of it. He's not just aiming for my back, he's lashing out at anything he can reach. If my face is close enough he will hit it, and he does a couple of times.

By the time I stop trying to fight back, the lashes are becoming slower and less often. I decide since I can't fight back with my body, I would with words.

"So I guess you finally realized that I'm your son, so now you're letting up on me a little? Oh...never mind I bet you're just passing out from over alcohol use." I say with a sly smirk on my face, wincing at the next slash. These words defiantly agitate him, and in result he punches my face hard and continues to whip me.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that!" He yells trying to discipline me. I laugh, even though the pain is almost unbearable.

"Or your just jealous, I have a son who loves me. He's only around one year old and he already loves me. You know how I know that will last? Because I would never beat him. People who do that are just dumb, bastards, sons of bitches, like _you_." I spit. He growls loudly, then reaches behind him.

At first I think he is going to put his belt back on and just punch me but instead he pulls out a silver pistol. He aims it at me, and I immediately freeze in shock. He's really willing to kill his own kid? Who am I kidding? He's Marcus, of course he is.

I should have known better. I wrap my hands around my head trying to protect it. I hear the bullet click into its chamber, then the sound of the first bullet goes off. Immediately after the first I hear a second, but I only feel one spot in agonizing pain on me.

That's when I hear the loud thud of the gun hitting the back if someone's head. I also don't feel any pain. I look up hesitantly, my eyes are meet with the picture of my father lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his knee and a large bump forming on the back of his head, unconscious. Behind him stands Christina.

She looks at me and I can read the fear and worry in her eyes. I put my hands up signaling that I'm fine, that is until I try to stand up. It feels like somebody took a knife and dug out all the insides of that one area, which just so happens to be my right calf.

The pain radiates up my leg reaching almost my hip, and Christina rushes over before I fall over from excruciating pain, helping me walk to the doorway, as a perimetric-Christina must have called-places me on a stretcher. As I passed by, a few rooms down I see a hint of golden hair in one of the rooms and I command the lady to stop moving.

I stare inside the room and see a close to naked Tris, wrapped in a blanket, with Caleb standing over Peter's dead body.

**tris4eaton: thank you for saying I'm a good writer, it makes me feel more confident in my stories. I wrote this fan fiction in hopes people would want to read something I've written myself and it seems many have. As for my problem with the girls at school...its just really hard. Ive been going through a really bad emotional thing lately and it seems to only be getting worse...my close friends have noticed me getting quieter and they keep telling me i can tell them, but its just so hard. They wouldn't understand. the only reason Im telling you this is because I don't really know you personally and its just easier to say this without having to say it to someones face. Thank you for the advice. **

**Razeroo: Thank you so much for your review and yes the stuff happening has been getting worse that is why its taking me so long to update and I'm so sorry. If you read what I said to tris4eaton you will understand a little better. Thank you so much for your support through everything, and your continuos long reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**t64t: Thank you for telling me what a PM is and now I don't feel as stupid. Anyway Im thankful that you think Im getting better because Im actually really trying, looking up bigger words and such. I just really want to make this the best story it can be and thank you so much for the help! **

**So Im so sorry to everyone that it has taken me this long, and if you read the things i said to the people above, I hope you will understand. Its just been rally hard on me. I love you all and thank you so much. **

**Remember if you post a long review I will respond to you and if you ask I will respond too. Please Review and thanks for reading.**

**~Divergent24-7**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

**When Caleb comes in...**

TRIS POV:

I try my best to cover my naked body from my savor, as Caleb comes closer lifting Peter's lifeless body off me.

That's when it all hits me like a rock. Peter's intentions were to rape me, not just mess around, if Caleb hadn't come I would have been sexually assaulted.

Caleb helps me get to my feet and hands me a blanket to cover myself in.

"This is why you should have stayed in Abnegation." He mutters, so I can barely hear him. I don't reply I just stand there with the blanket wrapped tightly around me.

The door gets propped open as Marlene and a few other people come in and check my wounds. All I can do is stare at Peter's-ironically-stiff body. Caleb stands above him checking to see the injuries he caused.

Just then I hear a loud, "TRIS!" Being called from outside the door. My head instantly snaps up, just to be met by those dark blue irises I love.

He stands up running at me with a slight limp. As soon as he gets to me he wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I promise not to let this ever happen to you again." He says, and I sigh, looking up into his eyes.

Not until now, do I realize, the dark black and blue bruise around it. I look at him as a whole now, taking a step back, keeping my hands secured tightly around the blanket still. He has cuts and bruises all over his body. Whip marks line his arms and a few gashes in his face. I'm sure there are more where clothes are covering the wounds up.

"What the hell happened to you Tobias?" I whisper gently hugging him again.

"Marcus." Is all he says and I feel like I'm going to kill someone, Marcus has done enough to tobias already.

He backs up as the paramedics come running over to him as if he is seriously hurt. He stumbles backwards farther with a large limp now that the adrenaline in seeing me is no longer pumping through his veins. He takes a seat on the gurney and the nurses yell at him to get off his right leg.

Now I'm confused, I take a few steps forward so that I'm holding his hand as he slides back into the bed.

"What happened to you." I ask, this time wanting a more detailed answer.

"He shot me in the leg...It's not a big deal though." He tries to recover himself. I do a quick nod, not trusting my words, they would be so full of hatred, towards Marcus, right now.

I walk with them but soon collapse, myself, from lack of blood and energy and the have to place me on a different gurney. I start to feel sleepy and I look over to Tobias and realize he has already shut his eyes. I do the same and soon drift into dizziness, then nothing.

When I wake, the sound of my continuous heart monitor beeps in my ear, one after the other, not stopping. I can hear some noises in the background and then some crying.

My eyes feel as if they were superglued shut, I would have to tear them apart to open them.

"Tris please wake up, Andrew needs you! He cried yesterday! He's never cried before...or at least that's what you told me." I can hear a familiar voice plead with me. "I changed him, feed him, and everything I could think of but all he would do was cry the words mommy or daddy out! I had no clue what to do!"

I force the "glue" apart and my eyes are ripped open, but I'm basically forced to shut them quickly because of the bright, white room.

"Tris?" Christina seems desperate. I tear apart my eyelids and look up at her having to squint. "Tris!" She repeats in more excitement.

"Mhh." I groan trying to get the words in my brain right.

"Tris! Are you awake." She asks.

"My eyes are open what do you think?" I question her as if she's stupid. Once i finally get a clear look at her she has a little bit of puffiness around her eyes, but that's not what scares me, what scares me is that she looks nervous and sad at the same time.

Instantly Tobias pops into my head. _Where is he? Is he okay? He would be in here if he could be, right? _

I start to sit up, suddenly met with dizziness. I almost fall back until Christina catches me.

"What are you doing?! You need to rest, you were hurt very badly." She tells me, but I begin to get up again, ignoring all of Christina's protests.

"Where is Four?" I ask sternly. She looks at me with a look swimming in sadness. "Christina. Where. Is. He."

"He's fine...kind of." She mumbles the last part, probably hoping I didn't hear it. This time when I try to get up, I succeed, with a little dash of dizziness. I take one step at a time towards the door, and when I get there I look back at Chris.

"You are going to show me where he is, or I will just go and hurt myself trying." I demand and she gets up off the chair placed next to the bed.

"Only if I take you in a wheelchair. You just got out of a two week long coma for gods sake!" She says.

"WHAT?! I WAS OUT FOR TWO WEEKS!" I scream, clearly upset. She nods slightly, a nervous expression plastered on her face.

"Oh god..." I rub my temples trying to calm myself. The pain from my wounds are starting to come back as I take a seat in the wheelchair, reluctantly.

Christina doesn't say anything as she takes me down the hall and into a larger room than mine. It still has the all white walls and the same beeping sound.

I look around the room before I lay my eyes on him. Almost instantaneously, I can feel the pools of water collecting in the back of my eyes.

Tobias lays on the bad with his leg wrapped in a cast, from just above the knee to the ankle. He has white tape holding together many other cuts from the belt and some stitches. He has one of the breathing tubes coming out of his mouth and connecting to a machine, helping him continue breathing.

He looks horrible.

Chris pushes me to the side of his bed so that I can take his hand and hold it tight in mine. "What happened Christina? I don't remember him being this bad." I whisper and I'm surprised that she heard me.

"Tris, Four is a strong person. He was acting strong. His injuries were worse than all of us were expecting. Hi-his..." She has to stop to take a deep breath before telling me the next part. "His heart stopped three time."

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, I break. She pulls me into a tight hug, but all I can do it weep.

He died. Three times. The doctors were able to revive him _three times,_ but if it happens again, they won't be able to.

"H..h-how?" I ask, trying to say it strong without my weeping getting in the way, but it doesn't work, my voice cracks multiple times throughout the one word.

"He had waken up. You hadn't. He had told me he really needed to see you, to talk to you. I told him it was not a good idea for him to get up, but he did anyways...As soon as he stood up, apparently he was on a lot of pain meds and couldn't feel the pain in his leg. The bullet wound tore open, causing his body to seizure. He tore a main vine in his leg...trying to get up to see you." She sums up, shedding a few tears herself. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my sobs.

So basically it's my fault. It's my fault Tobias almost died, or did die, but was revived. Even though Caleb probably thinks I didn't hear him say the thing he did. I did. Now I'm starting to think, 'maybe I _should _have just stayed in abnegation.' causing me to break down again. All this would have never happened to him if I had stayed.

TOBIAS POV:

I'm not completely sure what has happened. All I can do is hear people talking around me. I can hear the cries of a girl next to the bed.

I'm also not entirely sure how long I have been in this state. All I know is that almost the same time everyday the girl comes in and holds my hand. She tells me stories about us, I guess. I'm not exactly positive what she is talking about though.

She had just walked in when I heard the doctor start to talk. "Tris...I know this has been hard but...if he does wake up it may get worse. We have to take him for a brain scan because when we were reviving him one of the assistants..." He stops talking suddenly and says. "You know,...I will just tell you if it has happened."

I can hear his footsteps walk towards the door and it's quiet shut. The girl leans over and cries into my chest.

"Tobias...please...please come back!" She pleads, sounding completely broken. I feel like I mean everything to her, but I don't remember that voice. I know her name is Tris, but the name doesn't remind me of anyone either.

She scared me when she said my real name the first time because the only people I'm sure of who know that name are Tori and Amar. Amar had given me the name Four, obviously knowing my old Abnegation name, and Tori because she administered my Aptitude test.

I also don't remember what happened to me and why I'm in here. She tries to tell me but usually ends up crying. The last thing I can recall is me and Lauren getting ready for this years initiates, and the only possible reason for my hospital visit is that I must have been beaten up by somebody I don't remember.

Sometime later I feel the bed start to move and the girls hand slips from mine. I'm taken into a different setting and I hear machines start to go off in a room next to me.

About thirty minutes later I am placed back in the spot I was before with the girl holding my hand. She kisses my forehead and I feel a small shock of electricity, one inside my body, starting at the place her lips were placed on my head spreading through my entire being. I can feel every vein as if it were alive moving inside me, just from this one small kiss to my forehead.

That is _definitely_ not normal.

The door opens again and I can tell it's the doctor by the way he clears his throat before talking.

"So we found some stuff in his brain. Erudite has helped provide resources to find infected areas before they become a problem. We have found a small area in Fours brain that was caused by our own equipment. As I was saying before I stopped myself earlier, one of the people reviving Four had made a...slight mistake. He had place the shocker in a place to where it travels in waves to the brains memory 'box'. As a conclusion, If Four does wake up he will most likely not remember a lot of his life, also...most likely, starting at the point of a main event had began happening, the brain cuts it out trying to not put the body in so much pressure after the shock. I know this is a lot of information to take in at once but...we have medicine that should help him in regaining his memory in a few months...if he ever even wakes up." He concludes his speech. I hear the girl-Tris-choke on a sob and a door being closed. As soon as it's shut the sobs turn louder than they ever had before.

The thing that really scares me is that what he just said means that I probably don't remember a part of my life and this girl must be a big part of that.

It's my choice if I want to live now. The last thing I remember vivdly, was falling asleep knowing that this would be the last round of initiates for me. I was going to become Fractionless. Now I need to decide if I should live for this crying girl I don't know, or choose the original method I had in mind and just take a slightly different path. All I need to do is slip away and then I'm done. I can die.

But, there is just something in the girls cry, the horrid sounds of a weeping woman, that make me choose to stay.

**t64t: I agree with you that, yes, this is a small part of my life, but its also hard to struggle through every minute and hour that goes by. The things these girls say to me (also one guy) hurt more than they can imagine, and it seems as if I can't control my reactions to them. I never let them see my sorrow or sadness, I always cover it up with a smile and a comeback (as i am quick witted) but just because i say these things back doesn't mean what they say aren't true, and that they don't not believe it anymore. Read below all my responds because Im going to explain exactly what is going on. Thank you for everything else too.**

**Razeroo: Thank you for saying all of that. This will be a short thing to you because I want you to read what Im writing below because its explaining whats happening. I just don't want you guys to not understand why its getting difficult to update, I love you guys, I really do, Its just getting harder, and NO IM NOT GOING TO END THIS STORY! Just read below.**

**To all of you who don't know, Im having ruff times at school. People are saying really mean things to me but I don't think they really realize it... Ive been telling some of you about it but what i didn't tell you is that these girls...they are my friends. They will say these things to me without realizing it may hurt. (the guy is not my friend and just today said some stuff) One of my closest friends just got her first kiss and I wasn't thinking it was such a big deal but, Ive never even had a boyfriend...and all my friends have. One of my closest friends and I were talking and I was joking around about how I got a "boyfriend" when I really hadnt, and she had said, "I don't think you will ever get a boyfriend until college" She didn't mean to say it in a mean way but I think to any 13 year old girl that is going to come across as hurtful. Other really hurtful things were said but I would really rather not share them...sorry. I would love to vent all of my feelings to someone but I can't, because I just don't want someone to pity me. With that being said, please don't pity me, thats the last thing I want. I really shouldn't even be sharing this with so many people but I just need to say something about it or I might go insane. Thank you if you read all this and sorry for such a long paragraph about my problems. Feel free to KIK me at Divergent24_7, Or contact me the PM thingy.**

**I will try to update again tomorrow, please review! Love you all and thank you for reading so far! **

**~Divergent24-7 **


End file.
